


And an Owl Named Romeo

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animals, Auror Fic, Case, Case Fic, Comfort, Coming Out, Drama, Drama/Light Comedy (Dramedy?), Epistolary, M/M, Magic, Owls, Romance, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco breeds owls, Harry's an Auror, and an owl named Romeo is going to bring them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful and talented sansa1970 for the beta and to my friends at FFC and I.Smith for their honest opinions, encouragement, and lovely company. (original posting Aug 2008)

  


  
**And an Owl Named Romeo**   


 

It wasn’t until after Harry had already Apparated that he thought about the coordinates. He was most definitely in Wiltshire. He squinted and thought that he could see Malfoy Manor off in the distance. _Odd place for an owl nursery._ He took in the site about a hundred yards in front of him. It was a large hangar that looked like an oversized greenhouse, only there were many small openings spaced uniformly along the top of the walls just under the roof. Harry surmised that the owls were allowed to come and go as they pleased. As he thought about the construct of the building, he realized that he knew nothing about magical owls, even whether they were different from regular owls. It struck him funny that Hagrid had never covered them in his class. Harry considered this; of all the magical creatures he knew of, owls were the ones most intertwined with wizard daily life, and yet he had no idea just how they knew what they knew or did what they did.

It was a wonderfully warm summer afternoon. The door was open so he stepped across the threshold. The interior walls were lined with fairly large sized wooden bird boxes with large openings. Several trees grew from the center of the hangar and the branches created a tapestry of perches across the attic space. He could see about ten owls, all different breeds, atop the branches and a few more that peeked their heads out of their box homes. One snowy owl caught his eye and he had to push down the pang of guilt that tugged at his heart.

He continued to look around. In the corner opposite the doorway, there was a single small wooden desk covered in scraps of parchment and a few quills. All was quiet except for a trickling fountain with a bronze owl in its center and the occasional hoot or trill from a real owl.

"Hullo?" Harry called out tentatively.

"Hello?" a startled voice called from the back.

Harry followed the sound, traveling deeper into the hangar. "Umm, Eeylops sent me." He had to duck under several branches to get to the back. Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in front of one the nesting boxes was Draco Malfoy, his attention solidly focused on the fuzzy brown owlet in the palm of his hand. Malfoy was making soft chirping noises and rubbing the top of the owlet's head with the most gentle of touches.

Harry blinked several times and tried to reconcile the image with the last time he had seen Malfoy. His face seemed a little older, but really hadn't changed much. His hair was a little longer and he had it pulled back in a neat ponytail, but basically he looked the same. It had been almost four years since the hearing.

 _Malfoy was exiting the Ministry with his family. He bumped into Harry in his haste to get to the Floo. "Sorry," he said before he had realized that it was Harry. Malfoy's expression immediately changed from apologetic to extremely guarded._

 _"It's all right. I wanted to talk to you," Harry said, trying to keep his emotions in check._

 _"I suppose you want me to thank you."_

 _"No, I wanted to… I don't know what I wanted." Harry shook his head. "I'm just glad it's over."_

 _Malfoy stared at him in obvious confusion. There had been so much between them, between Harry and all of the Malfoys, so much that despite past enmity, Harry felt strangely connected. In that instant he came to the realization that he could no longer hate Draco Malfoy._

 _Harry held out his hand. "Good luck."_

 _Malfoy met his eyes with skepticism. Over by the Floo, Narcissa and Lucius watched with interest. Hesitantly Malfoy took Harry's hand for the briefest of handshakes and then headed to the Floo without looking back._

"Malfoy?" Harry asked from a few feet away.

Malfoy didn't look up. He carefully returned the bird to its nest and dusted off his hands. Harry remained silent as he watched Malfoy collect his thoughts.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Malfoy asked evenly, the effort so great that Harry could hear a slight tremor in the other man's voice. "I'm fairly certain that all my permits are up to date, and the yearly inspection of the Manor was only two months ago."

"Eeylops sent me. I'm looking for an owl. This is _your_ place?"

Malfoy studied him. "I breed owls and sell them to pet shops. I don't—"

"He told me that. I haven't— never mind." The tension was so thick that Harry felt as if he was swimming in treacle. As he turned to head for the entrance, he smacked his forehead on a low-lying branch. "Ow!" He staggered back a step and rubbed the spot he knew would be black and blue by nightfall. Malfoy was snickering behind him. Harry took a steadying breath and then ducked down low to make his exit. Malfoy followed several steps behind.

When he reached the door, Malfoy asked him, "Why did you come here?"

Harry turned around expecting to see one of Malfoy's haughty sneers. Instead all he saw was a soft inquisitive expression. "Hermione and Ron bought me an owl for my birthday, only I didn't quite connect with him. I took him back to Eeylops and tried three others." Harry didn't know how to explain it. "They just weren't… right."

"Hard to please, eh?" Malfoy said, sounding much more like the arrogant sod that Harry remembered.

Harry shook his head. "This was a mistake."

"Why? My owls aren't good enough for The Chosen One?"

"What is your problem? I came because Eeylops thought that I might do better with a newly trained owl that had never been owned before. He didn't have any and thought that you might, but obviously I'm wasting my time."

"Well you are wasting your time. All my owls are newly hatched, except for my breeding pairs," Malfoy said proudly. "I should have around ten owls available in the late fall and a few more in the winter."

"Oh." For the life of him, Harry could not imagine Malfoy as an owl breeder. The boy Harry remembered had contempt for any creature less than a pureblood wizard with a seven-generation pedigree, although he did remember Malfoy being affectionate with his eagle owl whenever it delivered his sweets. Harry always assumed it was simply pride. Perhaps it had been more.

"Why can't you find an owl that you like?" Malfoy's question sounded sincere.

"I haven't had an owl since Hedwig. She died in the war. She saved my life." Harry nearly choked on the admission. It had been a long time since he had talked about his beloved snowy owl. Malfoy remained quiet and Harry thought he saw a hint of sorrow in his eyes, so he further explained, "After the war Ron and Hermione lived with me. I borrowed their owls whenever I needed one. Sometimes I used Ginny's, but that was back when we were dating. I live alone now, and Ron and Hermione thought it was time."

Suddenly, a brown owl covered with small white spots swooped down from a nearby branch and landed on Harry's shoulder. He was medium sized, maybe ten inches tall. He had large yellow eyes that seemed bright in contrast to his white face.

"Why, hello," Harry said. The owl gave a low "wood" sound and nibbled on Harry's hair with his sharp black beak.

"Think you're pretty smart, eh Romeo? I'd say you've got your signals crossed."

Romeo looked over at Malfoy and then turned his attention back to Harry.

"Romeo?" Harry asked.

"Yes, his name is Romeo and he is an utter slut," Malfoy said, more to the bird than to Harry.

Harry chuckled, and Romeo let out another "wood" call. "What kind of owl is he?"

"He's a Boreal owl. Sometimes they're called Tengmalm's. Loyal birds. They're fairly uncommon, but can be bred easily."

"He's one of your breeders?" Harry held out his arm and Romeo stepped sideways down towards his elbow.

"Romeo? Hardly. He's useless," Malfoy said. Despite his words, there was fondness in his tone. "Tried three different Boreal females before I gave up. I have two pairs with broods right now. He's the resident babysitter. He stays for the free food."

Harry looked into Romeo's eyes. "Maybe he just hasn't met the right girl yet."

Malfoy snickered. "Not quite."

Searching Malfoy's expression, Harry tried to make sense of that statement, but couldn't. "I suppose I should go. Sorry to take up your time." Harry moved his arm up and down to get Romeo to fly off, but the bird did not budge.

"What are you up to, Romeo?" Malfoy asked with intense curiosity.

"Go on," Harry said gently, and attempted to shoo Romeo away.

"Fine then," Malfoy stated. "Opportunistic whelp. You're smarter than I gave you credit, Death Eater to Savior of the Universe in one swoop."

"Huh?"

"He wants to go with you, Potter. Are you that daft? Don't answer that."

"I thought you didn’t have any owls for sale."

"He's not for sale. He's his own bird."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, thoroughly confused.

"He moved in on his own accord after the war. I tried to send him back to his original owner, but had no luck. Perhaps they… anyway, his freeloading days are over. He's decided to take you up on your job offer."

"But I didn't—"

"Sure you did."

"Let me at least pay you."

"Don't need your money, Potter. Goodbye Romeo. Have a nice life." Draco waved his hand with a vibrant flourish.

"But."

"Goodbye, Potter."

Draco looked at him with such finality that Harry knew the conversation was over unless he was ready to draw his wand, which he wasn't – not over an owl. "Thank you. Really, I mean it."

"No need to thank me."

"If it doesn't work out, can I send him back?"

Malfoy studied Romeo for a moment, and then a smile ghosted his lips. "I think Romeo has things well in hand."

Harry didn't know what to make of that statement either. "I Apparated here. How do I get him home?" Harry asked, hoping that Draco would have a solution.

"You really are daft." Draco strode over to the desk and scribbled something on a small scrap of parchment. "What's your address?"

"My address? Oh," Harry said, embarrassed. "Number twelve Grimmauld Place, London." The Fidelius Charm was long broken.

Draco wrote out the address, and then attached the note to Romeo's leg. "Off you go. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Romeo flew out the open door, and Harry watched him until he was out of sight. He turned to Malfoy and awkwardly said, "I guess I'll be going."

"Arrivederci. Sayonara. Adios. Au revoir. Do Svi—"

"I get it." Harry put up his hands in mock surrender.

"I doubt you do, but feel free to Apparate at will. I've got work to do." Malfoy turned on his heel and headed towards the back of the hangar.

Not completely sure of what had transpired, Harry sighed, withdrew his wand, and Apparated home.

 

~ooOOOoo~

Romeo arrived at Grimmauld Place late that evening. Harry had the cage, a birthday gift from Ginny, all ready and an owl treat waiting. He opened Malfoy's note, the git's voice clear in his head.

 _Potter,  
Owls fly to wherever you address a letter. Idiot.  
D. Malfoy_

 _August 14, 2002_

 _Dear Malfoy,_

 _I thought I'd give Romeo his first mail flight from me. I know you said that he wasn't really yours, but still I wanted to thank you. So far I haven't had much luck with owls, so he may end up begging you to take him back._

 _Thanks again,  
Harry Potter_

 _August 14, 2002_

 _Potter,_

 _Only a moron would send an owl immediately back to its previous home. DON'T send him here; you'll only confuse him._

 _No thanks necessary. He's a lazy freeloading excuse for an owl.  
Goodbye and good riddance,_

 _Malfoy_

 _August 17, 2002_

 _Malfoy,_

 _I sent Romeo on several mail deliveries over the past few days. He's done very well. He doesn't seem lazy at all. Although he won't eat the mice I bought for him and instead keeps raiding my cupboards. He ate all my chocolate biscuits._

 _Potter_

 _August 17, 2002_

 _Potter,_

 _He's trying to make a good first impression. You'll see. Lock up your sweets. He'll eat the mice.  
Stop thanking me._

 _Malfoy_

 _September 1, 2002_

 _Malfoy,_

 _I thought of you today. September first always makes me remember the Hogwarts Express. Of course, it brought up memories of you breaking my nose and leaving me to bleed, but then I started thinking of your owls and wondered how the young owlets were doing, and if they were flying yet. Romeo has settled in. He's good company even if he does chew on all the picture frames in the house. It's almost as if he's purposefully carving new designs in them. They're all Sirius' old relatives, so I don't really care. He also tore up the kitchen wallpaper. That was fine too. It was ugly and it forced me to paint. As I mentioned I haven't had an owl for a long time. I'm glad it's worked out. Sadly, today also reminds me of Hedwig and bringing her to school. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be keeping Romeo. I know you said not to thank you, but I will anyway. Thank you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry Potter_

 _September 2, 2002_

 _Potter,_

 _What the hell kind of letter was that? Could you have crammed any more non-sequiturs into one paragraph? Of course I broke your nose. You were spying on me. Stop writing me. I don't care that you and Romeo have set up house. I don't care about your stupid wallpaper and picture frames._

 _Goodbye (I hope for the last time),  
Malfoy_

 _September 2, 2002_

 _Malfoy,  
Why are you such a prick?  
Potter_

 _September 2, 2002_

 _Potter,  
Why are you so pathetic?  
Malfoy_

 _September 3, 2002_

 _Malfoy,  
I was just trying to be nice.  
Potter_

 _September 3, 2002_

 _Potter,  
Don't try. Stop writing. Romeo steals food every time he comes to the hangar.  
Malfoy_

 _September 3, 2002_

 _Fine.  
Potter_

 _September 3, 2002_

 _Stop writing. You complete imbecile.  
Malfoy_

~ooOOOoo~

 _October 21, 2002_

 _Malfoy,_

 _I know you don't want me to write, but I have a quick question about Romeo. Has he ever gotten into Firewhisky before? I had a few friends over Saturday night and I kept catching him sneaking sips from people's drinks. Towards the end of the evening he was pretty loopy. Can owls get drunk? Is the Firewhisky bad for him?_

 _How are your owls?_

 _Harry Potter_

 _October 21, 2002_

 _Potter,_

 _Do NOT let Romeo drink Firewhisky. Of course it isn't good for owls, you twit. Although I'm not surprised to hear that living with you has driven him to drink. The latest batch of fledglings began to fly last week._

 _Malfoy_

 _October 23, 2002_

 _Malfoy,_

 _Can I come see your owls? I never studied them at Hogwarts, and I'd like to know more. We're having some owl issues at the Ministry, and I think understanding how they are reared and trained would help me. I also never did anything to properly thank you for Romeo. I've grown quite fond of him. Perhaps I could take you out for dinner afterwards. I was hoping to make peace._

 _Harry Potter_

 _October 23, 2002_

 _There must be owl experts at the Ministry. Why me?_

 _Malfoy_

 _October 24, 2002_

 _I don't know. It just feels like something I have to do._

 _Potter_

 _October 24, 2002_

 _Potter,_

 _If it means being rid of you once and for all, I suppose I can suffer through one meal with you. Come by next Tuesday at six. I should have about ten fledglings by then._

 _Malfoy_

 

~ooOOOoo~

After his bizarre run-in and subsequent vapid correspondence with Potter, Draco had only wanted to be rid of him forever, but the dinner invitation intrigued him, and he couldn't pass up the opportunity to be seen in public with The Boy Who Saved Us All. Perhaps it was a sign that it was time to step out of his self-imposed exile. Further, he was curious. The shared interest of one anomaly of an owl, and suddenly Potter was interested in _him_. Even though there was a niggling of suspicion that Auror Potter was on some mission to spy on him, Draco accepted the invitation. What was there for Potter to find out? That his newest Eurasion Eagle Owl had laid a clutch of three eggs?

Draco was feeding one of the Tawny owlets when Romeo flew in with a note. His stomach lurched at the thought that Potter had come to his senses and cancelled. He fed Romeo a treat and stroked his back just the way he always liked.

"Miss me?"

Romeo gave a soft trill.

"I suppose not. Must be nice being the beloved pet of the most famous wizard in the world. I bet people give you whole mice for flying three blocks." Romeo pecked at Draco's hand and then flew to the hutch where Draco stored the rodents. All the owls knew where they were kept, but the holes were extremely small and the lock strong, so they had long stopped trying to break into it.

"You'll get no such adulation from me." Romeo gave an indignant hoot and flew off to a branch in the middle of the hangar. Draco chuckled and turned his attention back to the note. Nervously, he opened it.

 _Malfoy,_

 _I'll be there at six. I thought Romeo would like to visit with his old friends. He spends a lot of time alone at my place. I work long hours._

 _See you soon,  
Harry_

 

Admonishing himself for actually caring one whit what Potter did, Draco returned to handling his owlets. It was important to handle and feed each one several times a day to ensure that they were completely tame in human hands. It was also his favorite thing to do. They were so eager for attention and completely innocent. It was relaxing to stroke their beak or gently shuffle them from hand to hand. The shift of focus away from himself to the completely helpless creatures was freeing. They hungrily snapped up the scraps of food and rubbed their heads against the pads of his fingers, such a simple and pure act that it made Draco long for such comforts in his own life. Once he was satisfied that each young owl had been sufficiently handled, he allowed his attention to drift to Romeo, who was now socializing with a pair of Great Gray owls and a pair of Boreals. The group had been companions for several years.

"Such a strange parliament you lot make," Draco said to them.

"A what?" came the casual question from behind him.

Caught off guard, Draco spun around. Just how long had Potter been standing there? "Hello, Potter. A group of owls is called a parliament."

"Hi, sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Parliament… sounds pretty Muggle."

"Where do you think they got the term? The Wizengamot was created almost three hundred years before the Muggle kings took up the idea. You didn't think they came up with it out of thin air, did you?"

Potter did that stupid shoulder shrug that he always did. Inarticulate idiot.

"Do you even know what the first Muggle parliament was called?" Draco asked.

"Umm, no. I didn't learn too much history before I went to Hogwarts."

"Well it was called a Witenagemot. Coincidence? Muggles have been stealing all our best ideas and passing them off as their own for centuries."

"Wow, I don't think I ever really thought about it."

"I can just imagine the things you think are Muggle invented. You have no pride in your heritage. That's the problem with—" Draco stopped himself short. Potter was staring at him with the strangest look on his scar-infested face. He would never truly understand what it meant to be a wizard, and arguing about it wasn't going to help his own reputation in a wizarding world where Potter was the Golden Child.

Romeo flew across the room and landed on Potter's shoulder, breaking the tension.

"Maybe we should stick to the owls," Potter offered as a truce.

"Probably for the best. You said that you wanted to learn about owl breeding. What would you like to know?" Draco tried his best to sound sincere.

"Everything I suppose. We never studied them at Hogwarts."

"That's because your pal of a giant oaf was teaching Care of—" Draco censored himself again and wondered how they could possibly have an amicable conversation. Then it happened. Potter smiled, and Draco couldn't help himself, he laughed. Potter chuckled too.

"Can't we even…" Potter put his hand over his face. His bright green eyes peeked out through his fingers.

"Would you believe that I'm trying my best?"

"Yeah, that's why it's so funny." Romeo gave a series of loud trills. "Even Romeo thinks it's funny."

"Potter," Draco started unsure of what he wanted to say.

"Yeah?"

"Owls don't laugh." Draco was proud of himself for retaining his composure.

"So, what do they do?" Potter asked.

"They make mating calls or greetings. They can get really loud if they need to defend their territory, but owls in captivity rarely get into such scuffles. They give warnings and sometimes whistle." Draco walked deeper into the hangar and Potter followed him with Romeo happily perched on his shoulder. "I currently have twenty breeding pairs of eleven different species."

"Do you have to do a spell when they're born to make them deliver the mail?"

Potter's question was so shocking that Draco stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. "You really don't know anything, do you?" he asked as kindly as possible.

"No. I suppose I could've done some reading. I'm sure Hermione would have found me fifty books if I'd asked."

"Why didn't you?"

"I guess I'm just really curious as to how you became an owl breeder. Sorry," Harry said good-naturedly, "I just can't picture you cleaning out bird cages."

"The hutches are charmed to banish excrement and debris twice a day, as is the floor of the hangar."

"Oh. So?"

"What?"

"How did you become an owl breeder?"

"I agreed to tell you about the owls. Anything personal, I think we should leave off limits."

"Okay. Tell me about the owls."

Draco looked Potter in the eye. "Is this some sort of Auror assignment to check up on me?"

"No," Potter said defensively. "It seemed like you knew a lot, so I imagined I could learn something and try to thank you for Romeo at the same time. He's been very good company."

Romeo and Potter. Draco couldn't help but be surprised. "All right. Lesson number one: owls are born magical, not all species, but most of the common ones and then some."

"Are they all magical?"

"No, they're either born with ability to see magic and wizards or they aren't, but it is passed to the next generation, and magic owls have been bred in captivity for centuries."

"Like pureblood wizards."

"Not that different actually."

"But a magic owl could be born to non-magic owls?"

"I know what you're suggesting, Potter."

"Why don't you answer the question?"

"Yes, Potter, theoretically a magical owl could be born in the wild to non-magical owls, but it probably wouldn't seek out a wizard of its own accord. It would remain on its own out in the wild. They need to be hand-reared to be tame and taught to recognize wizards and deliver mail."

"You teach them?"

"No, their parents do. I just help out a little," Draco said, and couldn't help but smile. He took great pride in the successful training of his owls.

"So tell me about what you do," Potter said with a casual grace that Draco imagined could have been charming on someone else.

Draco took one of the barn owl fledglings out of his nest and held him out for Potter to see. "Once they reach about this size and maturity, they attempt flight here in the hangar. Once they're strong enough, their parents will accompany them on their first flight outside. I'll start sending one of the parents on short mail flights. The first few will usually be just to the Manor. The fledgling will accompany them. Then the flights become farther and farther, and eventually I'll send the young owl on its own."

"How long does it take for them to be fully trained?"

"Depends on the breed, but usually between two to four months."

"They can't learn every magical place."

"They don't need to. The theory is that once the fledgling learns the behavior from the parent, the magic takes over and they inherently know how to locate the wizard. Our names and address become magical signatures to them. No one is truly sure how the owls know, but they do."

"Could an owl be trained to fly somewhere instead of its mail destination?"

"As in fly to a location or wizard first and then be set off to deliver the mail?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"I don't think so. No one's ever successfully been able to put a tracking spell on an owl either. They have their own inherent magic that is practically resistant to ours." Draco wondered about Potter's line of questioning. "You pretty much have to physically intercept an owl to keep it from its destination. What's with the cloak and dagger, Potter?"

"Nothing secretive. I told you that we've had some issues in MLE. We think there've been a few owls intercepted, but we can't find a trace of anything. I'm only trying to learn what I can."

"Try a library. Quite useful, you know."

"But then I wouldn't get to see it in action. I'm more of a hands-on kind of learner."

Draco rolled his eyes. He hadn't remembered Potter being any kind of learner, merely incredibly lucky, or unlucky as the case may have been.

"So where did your owls come from?" Potter asked.

"I bought them from stores or other breeders. Usually the owls in captivity readily pair up, but sometimes it takes a few matches to get it right."

"Like Romeo?"

"No." Draco chuckled. "Romeo's something else."

"Oh."

"Once paired, they usually stay together indefinitely. Extremely monogamous creatures, owls." Draco realized that he sounded wistful on that last statement, so he quickly changed the subject. "I provide the nesting boxes and they settle right in. Owls are opportunistic nesters. There are usually some mating songs, a bit of wing flapping, the obligatory gifts of dead rodents and bugs from the male to the female, and then voila."

"I wish my life were that easy," Potter said with a frown.

The admission surprised Draco. "I imagined you'd have a brood of red-headed imps by now."

Potter looked at him with sad eyes and shook his head.

"Why not?" Draco berated himself for asking. The break-up had been all over the papers two years ago. Almost everything Potter did was all over the papers, be it his bachelorhood or his buying a box of Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"I thought we weren't going to get personal."

"Absolutely correct."

"Can I hold one of the owlets?" Potter asked— an obvious ploy to change the subject.

Draco walked to a nesting box two doors down and took out one of the fuzzy three-week old Boreal owlets. "Here. Just let him sit in your hand."

Potter put out his hand and allowed Draco to transfer the tiny chick.

"It's a Boreal like your pal Romeo," Draco said.

"It's so soft," Potter remarked as he slid his thumb over the downy coat.

"Feathers won't be in for another five weeks."

"You have them at all different stages right now?"

"Almost. Owls in captivity are still inclined to breed in the spring but many pairs will start a new brood whenever the last lot has left the nest, so I tend to have a pair or two breeding at some point throughout the year. Summer is still my busiest season with new chicks and fledglings."

"You mentioned that you would have some ready to leave the nest late fall."

"Looks that way, yes."

Potter kept his eyes on the owlet in his hand as if purposely avoiding eye contact with Draco. After a minute, Potter held out the chick. "Umm, here."

Draco gently scooped it up, brushing his fingertips along the inside of Potter's palms. Potter looked up at him with an expression that Draco had never seen before.

"Are you hungry? I'm getting pretty hungry," Potter said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Is that your subtle way of asking if I'd like to join you for dinner now?"

"I'm not much for subtle. Did you have a place in mind, or would you like me to choose?"

"Whatever you want is fine."

Potter showed genuine surprise and then suggested _The Alchemist's Lounge_ , a small bistro that had opened last year in Hogsmeade. It was a decent place, and Draco was impressed that Potter had come up with that idea. Draco asked to meet there in fifteen minutes so he could wash and close up the hangar.

The restaurant was almost full. He relished the way everyone's head turned when they entered. He knew the craned necks were for Potter, but he could see every one of the patrons and staff taking in his presence as Potter's dinner companion.

They sat in awkward silence once they had finished discussing the menu and the steward had poured Draco's wine selection.

"This wine is really good," Potter mumbled more to the glass than to Draco

"Mother is extremely particular about her wine. My adolescence was complete with lessons to ensure that I could select the proper vintage with any meal." Draco knew exactly how pompous and privileged the comment sounded, but he didn't care. Etiquette was the only true dominion in which he had the upper hand on Potter.

Draco was surprised when Potter said nothing— only nodded in a vague manner before taking another long sip of the Bordeaux. He didn't like silent Potter, so he added, "Came in handy at all the Death Eater ritual sacrifices and orgies."

Potter choked on his wine and broke into a coughing fit. Desperately he reached for his water. After a few calming sips, he replied, "You're not serious."

"Oh, yes, merlot makes a sublime accompaniment to human sacrifice." Draco paused a moment, then let Potter off the hook with a wide smirk.

Potter blushed. How strange.

"Why do you joke about things like that?" Potter asked after a long slow sip of water.

Meeting Potter's intense stare, Draco replied, "It was horrific. To this day I still have nightmares. My memories are filled with blood-curdling visions of the bowels of human nature. If I couldn’t joke about it, I'd be in the Blast-Ended Skrewts-for-Brains Ward at St. Mungo's."

"There's no such ward," Potter said in a calm and even voice that displayed how four years and Auror training had changed his temperament.

"They'd create one for me."

"You might have company," Potter replied enigmatically.

Draco took a sip of his wine and tried to figure out if there was a way to change the subject without looking weak. It was a mistake to have headed down this train of thought. It only led to despair, misery, and the reminder of all he had lost and all that Potter had won. Conversation with Potter was as pleasant a chopping flobberworms. Draco sighed and took another sip of wine hoping that Potter would start asking owl questions again.

They lapsed back into silence, which Draco found only slightly less uncomfortable than talking about the Dark Lord.

"So, how do you like being an Auror?" That seemed like a harmless question.

"I like it fine. Good days and bad days like everyone, I suppose, but I can't imagine doing anything else. How do you like being an owl breeder?"

"Let's put it this way, I enjoy being around owls far more than people."

"That I can believe," Potter said with a slight chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco tried not to sound too defensive.

"When I first found out about your breeding business, I couldn't for the life of me imagine you working with animals."

"Not animals, owls, and I'll have you know breeding magical owls is a time-honored and noble wizarding tradition."

"See, it's all starting to make sense now. You get along with the owls better than people," Potter replied with a charming smile. It gave Draco pause and made him wonder if he was drinking too much.

"You think you know everything about me?" Draco challenged.

"Not in the least. Malfoy, I've thought a lot of things about you, but never once did I think you were simple."

Draco smiled at the concept of Potter thinking about him. Potter tossed back his wine and finished off the rest of the glass. Within moments the waiter was there to refill them. At least dining with Potter gave the perk of great service. Their dinners arrived less than a minute later, and Draco was spared any more small talk. The food was superb, so they were able to talk about their entrees and segue into a discussion of the food at other wizard restaurants while they ate.

They ordered dessert with an aged port that Draco hadn't drank in years. Potter seemed impressed by that selection as well.

"Are you still living at the Manor?" Potter asked once the waiter had left them with their crème brûlées.

"I had a cottage built not far from the hangar about two years ago. Living with my parents wasn't conducive to having a healthy social life." Draco took a bite of his dessert. It was heavenly.

"I guess it made it hard to bring girls home."

"I'm about as interested in females as Romeo is." There, he had unzipped his flies. Draco felt pure unadulterated satisfaction watching Potter choke on his wine and launch into the second coughing fit of the evening. There was something truly empowering about dropping one's own pants, even metaphorically – the control, the turning of the tables, absolutely intoxicating. Merde, maybe he _had_ drank too much.

"You should stop doing that; you're wasting a fine vintage," Draco said while Potter attempted to rein in his coughing.

"Romeo's gay?" Potter asked quietly. "Wait. You're gay?" Potter asked in an even more hushed voice.

"Fairly common knowledge among my friends."

Potter gave him a pointed look.

"Yes. Well. You should also know that my preference in men goes beyond a preference in wizards."

"Huh?"

"It's not like there are a lot of gay wizards. There've been half-bloods among my paramours." Draco smirked at the look of astonishment on Potter's face. Only when Draco studied it further, it wasn't half as shocked as he thought it would be. Perhaps Romeo's instincts were on the mark. "I thought perhaps that's why Romeo took to you." Draco gauged Potter's reaction.

"What do you mean?" Potter asked, fidgeting in his seat.

"I've always assumed he gravitates to those who fly for the same team."

"Are there many gay owls?" Potter asked, confused.

"Not that I've seen. Oh, I think he'd shag another bird if he could, but I don't think he ever has. I'm guessing Romeo's quite the anomaly."

"Oh."

"And you're avoiding answering my question."

"I thought we weren't getting personal."

"We crossed that line right after the wine was poured."

"Yeah, but this is another level, isn't it?"

"Perhaps. I'm thinking it would explain a lot about your failure to marry the she-weasel… y," Draco added quickly at Potter's frown.

Potter shoveled a gargantuan spoonful of crème brûlée into his mouth. As he savored it, he kept a steadfast gaze into Draco eyes that revealed nothing. Damn Auror training. "This is really good," Potter said with a sappy grin.

"Fine. We're back off the personal life. Tell me more about this owl issue at the Ministry."

"Hmm. Well without giving you details—"

"Naturally."

"I had a case that… umm… the only way the person we were tracking could've been alerted was if one of our Ministry owls was intercepted."

"Or someone on the inside tipped them off."

"Yes. We looked at that and even set up a trap. It had to have been the owl. Only we can't figure out how. And then it happened a second time with a different owl."

"What else can you tell me?" Draco was intrigued.

"Well, we traced the owls. Both were from Eeylops. One from a breeder, Clarion."

"I know of him."

"And the other owl came from a very sweet old witch who had died at the ripe old age of 127."

"That's it."

"No suspicious owners or traders. Nothing to make us think that the owls were planted in the Ministry. Nothing suspicious at all."

Something suddenly occurred to Draco and he found himself getting angry. "Were you investigating me that first day?"

"No," Harry answered defensively. "I had no idea you were breeding owls. Eeylops gave me your coordinates after I had returned the last owl. I swear."

"But you're investigating now."

"No." Potter shook his head for emphasis. "I swear. I thought you could help me and Romeo's a great owl. I…" Potter ran his hand through his hair.

"All right. I believe you." _Against my better judgment._

"So what do you think about the owls?"

"I'm not sure. It is interesting. Can I think on it?"

"That'd be great." Potter finished the last tiny bits of custard clinging to the corners of the dish. Draco wouldn't have been surprised to see the uncouth git lick it clean.

Potter paid the check and they parted amicably with Potter asking if he could contact Draco in the future if he had more questions. Reluctantly, Draco agreed. As soon as Draco arrived home, he skimmed his bookshelves for material that might have some clues regarding the Minsitry owls.

~ooOOOoo~


	2. Part 2

**And an Owl Named Romeo - Part 2**

~ooOOOoo~

 _October 30, 2002_

 _Potter,  
Thank you for dinner last night. Your company was surprisingly tolerable. Romeo also seemed to enjoy spending the night at the hangar, but don't worry, he seemed eager to return to you. Did you see The Prophet this morning? Sorry about that._

 _Malfoy_

 

By coincidence, Harry was looking at _The Daily Prophet_ when Romeo arrived. The caption was fairly innocuous: _Harry Potter dining at The Alchemist's Lounge with Draco Malfoy._ It was a decent photo, and for some inexplicable reason Harry decided to clip it out.

 _October 30, 2002_

 _Malfoy,_

 _Tolerable. That's a glowing compliment coming from you. I want you to know that I truly appreciated the owl lesson last night. It's going to be very helpful. Don't worry about the papers. They're always hounding my friends and me. I can't walk down Diagon Alley without someone snapping a photo. No snarky reply necessary. I can anticipate just what you might say to that._

 _Thanks again,  
HP_

 

 _October 30, 2002_

 _Potter,_

 _I doubt that you have the cognitive prowess to anticipate what I might say. In case you were confused by the situation, one dinner without hexing each other does not make us friends._

 _Malfoy_

 

Harry had come to hate Halloween. It was the one day a year he was allowed to stay inside and feel sorry for himself. In past years, Ron and Hermione had tried to draw him out, but eventually gave up and granted him his solitude. He would stay inside, drink straight from the Firewhisky bottle, and look at all his photographs and the contents of his Hogwarts trunk until he passed out. This year seemed so different with the presence of Romeo. He refused to leave Harry's side and kept trying to tip over the bottle of Old Ogden's.

"Malfoy said you were a loner too," Harry said to the owl perched on the coffee table surveying all of Harry's most cherished possessions. "We can be loners together." Harry laughed at the silliness of that statement and pondered just how drunk he was already at two in the afternoon.

Romeo flew to Harry's shoulder and chewed on his hair while Harry stared at photo after photo of his parents and their deceased friends. A short time later, Romeo flew from his shoulder and returned with the clipping of him dining with Malfoy.

"You want to go to Malfoy's? I don't blame you. I'm pretty darn pitiful," Harry said, taking the photo and examining it.

Romeo pecked ferociously at Harry's finger. "Ow! What then?"

Romeo snatched the clipping, flew over to the sofa, and placed it on the seat.

"You want me to invite him here?" Harry asked incredulously. Romeo ruffled his feathers and let out a series of soft trills.

Apparently Harry had drunk enough that the idea didn't sound half bad. He could also take his mind off his memories by learning more about owl training.

 

 _October 31, 2002_

 _Malfoy,_

 _Romeo thought I should invite you over for a drink. Actually I don't think he likes that I'm drinking alone, but it's Halloween and I always drink alone on Halloween. Fancy a drink? You could tell me more about your owls. I need to learn more. Do you like Firewhisky?_

 _HP_

 

 _October 31, 2002_

 _Potter,_

 _Just how snockered are you? No, I do not want to drink with you. The bloodstains on this parchment are from your psychotic owl stabbing at my fingers. He may be even more pathetically persistent than you. You can drown in your sorrows together._

 _D. Malfoy_

Harry frowned at the note, but realized that Malfoy was right. Sending the invitation was most assuredly the act of alcohol. Or insanity. Or both. Harry poured two shots of Firewhisky. He set out one for Romeo, and then tossed back the other.

~ooOOOoo~

After dinner Draco paced his living room. Potter! Inviting him over like they were old school chums! Potter, the intrepid hero, was sitting at home alone and drinking himself into oblivion. Draco didn't know what to make of it. It was unnerving. There were probably a dozen parties to go to on Halloween, and Potter had probably been invited to every last one. Who sits at home alone and drinks on Halloween? _Oh._

Number twelve Grimmauld Place wasn't too hard to find. Staring at the outside of the building, Draco paused to remember all the talk amongst the Death Eaters about searching for the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. It had been under a Fidelius Charm so even his mother, who had been there several times as child, couldn't find it. Now, after all these years, he was going to see it. Harry Potter had invited him. Life was truly unpredictable. Draco took a deep breath and then used the knocker several times. After a few minutes, he knocked again.

Finally, Potter answered the door. "Oh, it's you." he said, obviously surprised and even more obviously well into a bottle of Firewhisky. "I didn't think you were coming."

"I decided to make sure you haven't killed Romeo with copious amounts of alcohol. May I come in?"

"Y-yes. Come in. Sorry. I'm a little…"

"Yes, you are." Draco hung his cloak by the door and took in the dark and depressing décor of the entry foyer. No wonder Potter was drinking. "Somehow I don't believe you did the decorating."

"Umm, no. I inherited this house from my godfather, Sirius Black."

"Yes, I know. Mother always said that Aunt Walburga had macabre taste, even for a Black."

Potter shrugged. "Here, this way." He led Draco upstairs to a small sitting room.

Draco guessed it was a converted bedroom. It had simple yet comfortable décor and was probably redecorated in recent times. Romeo flew across the room to Draco's shoulder and began chewing on his hair.

"Hello there. I see that Potter hasn't poisoned you after all."

"I only let him have one shot."

"You did _not_ let him drink!"

Potter blushed. "He seems okay."

Draco rolled his eyes and then looked about the room waiting for Potter to invite him to sit. When no invitation came, Draco shook his head and took a seat on the far end of the sofa.

Potter looked flustered. "Oh. Please, make yourself at home. Can I pour you a drink?"

Draco nodded and nudged Romeo off his shoulder and onto the back of the sofa.

Potter Summoned an extra glass, poured a shot for Draco, and then poured another one for himself. Tentatively, he sat down an arm's length away from Draco. "This is surreal."

"As surreal as the other night?"

"More. You're in my house. Cheers."

"Cheers."

They clinked their glasses and drank down the shot in one gulp.

"Why'd you come? And don't give me some line about Romeo."

"Curiosity."

"Ah."

"That makes sense to you?" Draco inquired.

"Yes, because I'm curious too. Another one?"

"Yes, although you may want to slow down."

"Pffft." Potter poured two more shots.

The second one went down more easily. Draco wanted to ask Potter why he was home alone getting drunk, but bit his tongue. The last thing he wanted was for Potter to get maudlin. Instead Draco brought up his recent research. "I read up on what happens when an owl transfers ownership from one wizard to another."

"Oh. What did you find out?"

"It's their inherent magic that governs their decisions. There's a magical bond between a wizard and his owl, and the owl simply _knows_ when they are being purchased or gifted. When someone dies the bond is broken, and the owl will seek out the next of kin or rightful heir."

"That's some powerful intrinsic magic."

"Indubitably."

"I ate dinner earlier, but I must have some crackers or crisps around." Potter made an inept attempt at hospitality.

"No, thank you. I ate earlier as well."

"Another shot then," Potter said with a smile.

"Just how many have you had?"

"Dunno, don't count, but this is still the first bottle." Potter held up a bottle, slightly less than half full. "I took a break and had some dinner."

"Probably a smart move." Draco chewed on his lip to keep himself from asking about Potter drinking at home alone.

Potter poured another two shots, and Romeo hopped onto the table.

"Oh no, you don't," Draco said, as he shooed Romeo off the table. The owl flew to his perch at the far side of the room.

Potter barked out a strange laugh and then downed his third shot in five minutes.

"I think I'll wait on mine," Draco said diplomatically.

"Tell me how you became an owl breeder. I've been dying to know since that day I found you at the hangar."

"Really," Draco drawled. "Dying to know?"

Harry nodded.

"And what piece of personal information are you willing to offer up in trade?" Draco didn't feel the least bit guilty negotiating with a drunken Potter. For once he was going to come out on the caster's end of the wand.

"I don't think I have any stories to barter with. There isn't anything about me that hasn't been printed and published in mass distribution."

"What about your break-up with Ginevra Weasley?"

"Please, that was all over the papers," Potter said with a loud huff.

"Ah, but that wasn't the _real reason_ , was it?"

"What makes you say that?" Potter asked with a scowl.

"Romeo."

Potter snorted. "Fine. You go first."

Draco worried that Potter might pass out before he took his turn, but knew that Potter would never trust him if he didn't tell his story first. "All right."

Potter sank back against the sofa cushions and pulled his legs up underneath him.

"Comfy?" Draco teased.

Potter nodded and gestured for him to proceed. Draco reached for his third shot and drank it down. It had been a long time since he'd talked about himself in such an intimate way and liquid courage was certainly warranted.

"The summer after fifth year," Draco began, and watched Potter for any reaction, "I had a less than desirable homecoming. My father was in Azkaban, my mother was in the midst of a nervous breakdown, and my Aunt Bellatrix was in… well, she was just insane."

Potter relinquished a faint smile.

"The Dark Lord had also decided that the perfect sixteenth birthday present for any purebred lad was to sear The Dark Mark into his flesh. I was akin to common cattle."

"Did it hurt?"

The question came as a surprise. Draco had expected Potter to ask questions about allegiances and the murder of Muggles. He had expected Potter to make some obnoxious quip, something to the effect of 'what did you expect' or 'you got what you deserved'. Potter's curiosity about such a small, yet intimate detail was unsettling.

"Yes, it hurt like my entire arm was on fire. I wished I could've passed out from the pain and never woken up."

Potter nodded, and Draco suspected that he too was familiar with such mortal pain.

"The Dark Lord hadn't yet moved in, but he was at the Manor often. He made it clear to me that my father was a failure and my family's only hope of survival was my redemption of the name of Malfoy in his eyes." Draco took a deep breath. "It was not a pleasant summer holiday."

Suddenly, Romeo flew from his perch and landed on Draco's lap. Draco stroked his feathers and took comfort from the softness against his hands and Romeo's warm presence against his body.

"I stayed away from the main house as much as possible when we had _visitors_. I went flying over the groves or spent my time walking about the property, anything to keep away. Often I went up to our small owlery to visit with my Eagle Owl, Hazel. I didn't have any letters to send. I couldn't have imagined what I would write to anyone. I would just sit with him, much like this." Draco gestured to Romeo still sitting in his lap.

"Anyway, moving the story along, one day I noticed that Hazel and one of the family Eagle Owls, Chelsea, were nesting in a corner pile of straw. I discovered she had laid two eggs. If nothing else, it was a welcome distraction. I went to my father's library and found a book with information on magical owls. It wasn't particularly detailed, so I went to Flourish and Blotts and picked up several more selections, including Merryall's Encyclopedia of Owl Breeding. If you're truly interested in learning, you should start there."

Potter nodded. He seemed to be listening intently.

"When the owlets hatched, I began the intensive handling regimen." Draco absentmindedly stroked Romeo along with his description of the owlet handling. "You have to handle them several times every day. Stroke their heads, their beaks, and even their feet. You have to cradle them in your hands so they can get accustomed to humans, and also absorb your magic and become accustomed to that as well. I ground up bugs to hand feed them at least twice a day. I let their parents feed them the rest of the time. I placed marker bands with the Malfoy Crest on their legs to show where they were hatched. My first owls." He had been so proud of himself at the time.

"What did you name them?" Potter asked.

Draco had been so involved with his description of the initial magical acclimation process that he had momentarily forgotten where he was. "Aries and Leo."

Glassy-eyed, Potter smiled. "Sorry for interrupting. Go on."

"When they became fledglings, I began the flight training. Hazel and Chelsea adapted to the teaching fairly quickly. I sent small missives to Pansy or mail orders to the shops at Diagon Alley. It took my mind off of my troubles and became my only refuge. At the end of the summer, the Dark Lord had given me an assignment… well, you know the rest." Remorse crept through Draco's veins. This was exactly why he hated to talk about his first experience with owl breeding. It was inseparably tied in with that first summer under the Dark Lord's evil thumb.

"After the war, I wasn't sure of what to do. I was a bit lost," Draco confessed.

"I know what that's like."

"I'm sure you do. Leo and Aries were full-grown, so I went to Eeylops to buy a couple of females for them. It truly started out as a hobby, but then I wanted to try other breeds, and a short time later I built the hangar. It became a business soon after that. Eeylops said there was a need for owl breeders, and he encouraged me."

"When did Romeo find you?"

"Ahh, Romeo. About three years ago, he just flew into the hangar. At first I thought he might be delivering mail. The hangar is charmed, only magical owls can see it. I fed him a treat and tried to discern where he might have come from. After a few weeks, I gave up and he moved in."

"And you tried to breed him," Potter added with a grin.

"Tried being the operative word. I sold off his rejected Juliet. Yes, I suspect he's gayer than a Pink Pixie. "

Potter snorted.

"Romeo and I have that in common," Malfoy said, stroking the feathers along Romeo's back. "We understand each other."

"It's not easy."

"And you would know, how?" Malfoy asked.

"You've already guessed. The other night you asked me."

"Your break-up with the youngest Weasley?"

"Amicable," Potter replied.

"Come now. We had a deal."

Potter poured two more shots and passed one to Draco. Romeo gave a loud woot call. They both laughed at him, and Potter edged a little closer to Draco.

In challenge, Potter raised the glass to his lips and Draco accepted by raising his as well. After the empty glasses were back on the table, Potter began to speak. "It was amicable. We're still friends. The Weasleys are still my family, as is your aunt, Andromeda and your cousin Teddy Lupin. He's my godson. Did you know that?"

Potter was drunk and rambling.

"Yes, mother had mentioned that. What's that go to do with you and—"

"I'm getting to that." Potter took a steadying breath. "The most important thing in the world to me is family. I never had one worth fighting for. Now I do. I didn't want to ruin that. I can't ruin that."

"You're losing me."

"I think Ginny sorted it out before I did. I don't know what I did to deserve her."

"You saved the entire world. That usually does the trick for most people."

Potter laughed much too loud for an intimate conversation between two people in such a small room. "That's odd coming from you."

"Well, I'm an odd bird, what can I tell you."

Romeo hooted indignantly, and hopped off of Draco's lap and up to Potter's shoulder. "I meant no offence," Draco called after him. Romeo hooted again and flew to his perch.

"My family and friends all know, but I've tried my hardest to keep it out of the press. I have to sneak around, use Glamours, or only go to Muggle clubs. I can't have a relationship. I can't have anything." Potter slurred the last two sentences.

"What are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying."

"But I want to hear you say it."

"This isn't a game, Malfoy."

"So I'm supposed to believe that wizarding's most popular and powerful Auror, savior of the universe, simply waltzed into my breeding hangar looking for an owl. I'm supposed to believe that you're not investigating my family or me. I'm supposed to believe that you like men when I've never seen you at any homosexual wizard establishment. I'm supposed to believe that we're here having an innocent tête-à-tête about life and being gay. I'm supposed to believe all that?"

Potter had nerve to laugh. "You still think I’m spying on you. Believe me when I tell you that you're not even a fly on the Ministry's list of least wanted. You think I'd invite you into my home…" Potter stared at him, obviously at a loss for words.

"Well, yes. I'm no fool, Potter, and the last thing I'll ever be is a fool for you."

"You're incredible. You think I'm undercover? I'm making all this up?"

Draco hesitated to answer. He didn't know what to think. All these interactions with Potter had been so strange, so out of the ordinary. Nothing made sense, least of all Potter. "Aren't you?"

Something burned in Potter's eyes. He leaned forward and crowded into Draco's personal space. Potter grabbed him, manhandled him closer, and then he kissed him. The kiss was sloppy and drunken, but believing Potter would never remember it, Draco kissed him back. It should have ended quickly with Potter pulling away and saying something plebian like, "So there." Instead, to Draco's astonishment, it turned passionate.

Despite his overly intoxicated state, Potter managed to put some considerable effort into the kiss. One hand snaked around Draco's waist and the other drifted into the hair behind Draco's ear. The kiss evolved into something full of want and desire. The more ardent the kiss grew, the more irate Draco became. Why should it be that the best kiss of his life should come from Potter? Drunken Potter! This kiss wasn’t like his nervous fumbling with Pansy when he'd tried to prove his kissing skills. It wasn't like the clumsy groping he'd experienced in the dark with other young wizards, so desperate to get off that he resorted sucking the face of a total stranger. Potter, damn him, was more intense even in his drunken demonstration of gender preference. Potter's mouth was warm and supple against his and tasted of whiskey. There was the right amount of tongue, the perfect amount of tooth, and it was strong without feeling forced. Draco was certain this was the type of kiss that brought the Great Alexander to his knees. When he couldn't stand it any longer, he shoved Potter away hard. Awkwardly, Potter fell backward against the sofa cushions. Draco braced himself for angry and confused accusations; however, The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Snog only stared at him with a sappy, toothy grin and then had the audacity to close his eyes and doze off.

Draco was beside himself. He took a few minutes to calm down and Apparated home.

~ooOOOoo~

 

 _November 1, 2002_

 _Malfoy,_

 _I wanted to thank you for changing your mind and coming over last night. Also, Romeo looked a little out of sorts today, so I thought he could use the fresh air. I'll be careful not to give him anymore firewhisky. I'm feeling a little embarrassed this afternoon. I hope I didn't say or do anything too horrible. I don't remember much, but I remember your company, and I appreciate it._

 _HP_

 _November 1, 2002_

 _Potter,_

 _ ~~It was the strangest night of my life.~~ It was nothing. I'm still researching your owl issue. _

_DM_

~ooOOOoo~

After the war, Kingsley Shacklebolt became an important figure in the wizarding world as well as in Harry's life. The man was strong, confident, and had an air of incorruptibility. Kingsley was a rock of support and leadership while people mourned their losses, reorganized the Ministry and Wizengamot, and began the ominous task of rebuilding Hogwarts. Harry joined both the reconstruction effort as well as the Auror department with Ron and Hermione at his side. During the long days of repairing Hogwarts, people looked to him for direction and guidance. Harry, in turn, looked to Kingsley for advice and strength. Over time the man became Harry's mentor, and they forged a close kinship.

At first, Harry imagined that Kingsley would be acting Minister for Magic for as long as the recovery and reconstruction effort took place, but four years later he was still the wizard that everyone wanted at the helm. Kingsley also remained a close personal friend and confidant. Harry had even felt comfortable enough to discuss the real reasons for his breaking it off with Ginny. No, they didn't discuss Harry's sex life or lack there of, but Kingsley was part of Harry's trusted inner circle of family and friends who knew of his sexual preference.

Despite the busy schedule of the Minister for Magic, Kingsley always squirreled away a little time to visit with Harry, even if it was just a few minutes to sit in Harry's office and talk over a cup of tea.

Kingsley sat in the far corner sipping his tea while Harry used him as a sounding board for his latest case. The man had great instincts and Harry respected his opinion.

"Listen up, Potter!" Malfoy bellowed as he burst through the door and tossed a rolled up piece of parchment onto Harry's desk.

"Malfoy? What the—?"

"One drunken snog doesn't make us friends! It doesn't make us anything!" Malfoy waved a pointed finger at Harry as he yelled.

"Malfoy." Harry desperately gestured to the far corner of the office where Kingsley sat looking far too amused for Harry's comfort.

Only Malfoy was too furious to react and continued his tirade. "You have no right to interfere in my business. I don't need your pity or your charity. So you can fuck off and fuck your Ministry contract and fuck—"

"DRACO!"

Malfoy finally turned his head to where Harry indicated and blushed a fierce red as Kingsley gave a friendly wave and even friendlier smile. "Mr. Malfoy."

"Mr. Minister. I apologize for my outburst," Malfoy said with a schooled expression and turned to Harry. "Potter, you need to work on your hand signals."

Harry smiled at Malfoy's amazing talent of hiding his mortification. "Yes, I'll work on those."

"Mr. Malfoy, I want to assure you that it is _you_ who would be doing the Ministry a favor. We were in need of some freshly trained owls and none of our sources had any available. Harry merely passed on the information of your breeding stock to the head of the Auror Department."

Malfoy's mouth hung open slightly, and Harry rather enjoyed the sight of Malfoy rendered speechless.

"So, Mr. Malfoy," Kingley said as smooth as silk, "will you sign the contract? The Ministry will be gratefully in you debt."

In a business-like manner, Malfoy picked up a quill from Harry's desk and unfurled the parchment. He signed his name and dated it November 6, 2002 with an extravagant flourish. "I'm only too pleased to be able to do my duty for the Ministry."

Kingsley rose with his typical regal grace and retrieved the signed contract. He held out his large hand for Malfoy to shake. Harry truly admired the man.

For the briefest moment Malfoy looked surprised as he took the Minister's hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. We look forward to receiving your owls as soon as they're ready. I'll have my assistant send over a copy of the signed contract and the contact information of our chief Owl Keeper."

"I look forward to working with him."

Kingsley left with a smile and a nod to each of them. The moment the door clicked shut Malfoy collapsed into a guest chair. "Not one word, Potter."

Harry smiled and sat back in his chair, feeling quite satisfied. "You have a right foul mouth when you're pissed off. If I didn't know better, I'd question your breeding."

"I said not one word."

Stifling a chuckle, Harry sucked in his lips to show that he'd be quiet.

"I hate you." Malfoy said, devoid of emotion.

"How are your fledglings doing?" Harry asked.

"They're doing well. They've had several flights to the Manor."

"When will they be ready for London?"

"Not for a few weeks."

"You could send mail with them to me here at the Ministry."

Malfoy nodded. "I'll let you know."

"I really wasn't trying to do you any favors."

"Yes, yes, you told me of your owl woes."

"You don't hate me," Harry stated with a smug grin.

Slowly Malfoy rose out of his seat and headed to the door. "Of course I do."

Harry waited until the door had closed behind Malfoy before he laughed out loud. Although something Malfoy said had lingered on his mind. Had he actually kissed Malfoy the other night? He suddenly had the foggy memory of a firm body pulled to his own and a scorching kiss.

"Well, fuck."

~ooOOOoo~

The next day, Harry had lunch with Hermione and Ron at the Leaky. Despite the fact that Ron was also an Auror, Hermione worked in the Research and Magical Support Department of MLE, and the two of them were married, in the years following the war they found it harder and harder to spend time together as frequently as they would have liked. Once there was a six-month period when their schedules and travel were such that Harry hardly saw them, and he found that it affected his mood greatly. He needed them as a constant in his life. They anchored him. It was, of course, Hermione's idea to have a standing lunch date every other Thursday. No matter what else was going on or even if they had spent plenty of time together, unless they were traveling too far away (or undercover), they made the lunch date.

Harry brought up Draco Malfoy for the first time since he told them of his initial encounter with Malfoy at the hangar, and he had Romeo taken home. Hermione asked question after question regarding the owls at the Ministry and Malfoy's owls. She had been working on the case for five months without a single lead. Ron asked why Harry hadn't told him about corresponding with Malfoy and what did he think Malfoy was playing at.

Ron had to leave early for a meeting, which left a grateful Harry with some time alone with Hermione. Harry cast a _Muffliato_ which earned a raised eyebrow from his skeptical friend.

"I need to ask you something," Harry said softly.

"Obviously."

"Malfoy… did you know he was…?"

"What?"

"That he flies for _my_ team?"

"What?" She looked puzzled then suddenly her expression cleared. "Oh. No, no, I didn't. He does?"

"Yeah," Harry answered sheepishly.

Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth as she gasped. "You like him."

"No. Really, no I don't. Not like that anyway. "

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Hmmm."

"Okay, maybe a little. He came over on Halloween when I was drunk. I mean _really_ drunk."

"You never let anyone come over on Halloween, not even me and Ron."

"I know. Anyway, I think I kissed him."

"Think?"

"Maybe. Yes. Kinda fuzzy about it, but I'm pretty sure I did."

"Oh my God. You do like him. I'm going to have to hide Ron's wand."

"Ron doesn't need to know. Nothing's going to happen. It's probably because it's been so long. I need to get laid."

Hermione made a sound between a laugh and a sigh. "Oh, Harry."

"But as me. I'm tired of the Glamours. I think that's why."

"Why what?"

"Why I've entertained this most ridiculous idea."

"What idea?"

"Me and Malfoy."

"You're right it is ridiculous, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't feel what you feel. You said that he'd changed."

"Not that much. He didn't seem to be too happy about the kiss either."

"All right." She didn't look convinced.

"I just need to get laid."

"You said that."

"Sorry."

"Look, Harry, we've been through this before. Stop hiding. You can't live your life this way."

"I know. You're right."

"Then how come you never follow my advice?"

"It'll be ugly."

"But then it'll be over and done with."

"You're right. You're right." Harry leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I shudder to think," she said with a broad smile.

 

~ooOOOoo~


	3. Part 3

**And an Owl Named Romeo - Part 3**

 _November 19, 2002_

 _Potter,_

 _This is Hecate. She's on her first solo flight to London. Please send her back immediately._

 _DM_

 _November 19, 2002_

 _Malfoy,_

 _She made it to the Ministry just fine. How are you? I've wanted to call on you, but thought you might still be angry with me. How is everything going with your owls in flight training? It must be going well since you've sent one to me. Feel free to send as many as you like, either here or to Grimmauld Place._

 _Take care,  
HP_

 _November 22, 2002_

 _Potter,_

 _I'm fine. This is Banquo, another owl I'm hoping will be ready for the Ministry soon. Send him back straight away._

 _DM_

 _November 22, 2002_

 _Malfoy,_

 _What, no small talk? Come on, I thought we were past this. Also, what's with all the Shakespearian names?_

 _HP_

 _November 27, 2002_

 _Potter,_

 _This is Perseus. It's his second solo to London. Send him back._

 _Did you hear my sigh as I read your preposterous question? I think they heard it in Hogsmeade. Shakespeare was a wizard, you twit. Despite being a half-blood, he was one of the most powerful wizards of his time, yet wrote his plays for both Muggles and wizardkind. Macbeth incited much controversy. The Wizengamot held a trial to determine if Shakespeare had violated the Statute of Secrecy. He was, of course, found innocent, but many wizards resented his interaction with the Muggle populace. I'm guessing you must love this story. Do us both a favor and read up on your heritage._

 _I've come up empty on finding any means of interfering with owl post. I know you've said that you've ruled out everything else, but I'm inclined to think that it isn't the owls._

 _DM_

 _November 27, 2002_

 _Malfoy,_

 _I appreciate you looking into this matter for me. We have a number of good people here who are at a loss as well. Let me know if you find anything that may be useful. How are you otherwise? How are all your owls?_

 _HP_

 _P.S. Thanks for the history lesson. Yes, I did like that story. You were right on the mark._

 _December 17, 2002_

 _Potter,_

 _I made the first delivery of new post owls to the Ministry last week. This is Pilgrim. He's one of three more that will be ready just before the holidays. All is well, but it's getting frightfully cold out here. I had to fortify the hangar with an extra set of Warming Charms for the winter. How is Romeo? I still haven't found any useful information on owl interception. Is it even an issue for you anymore?_

 _DM_

 _December 17, 2002_

 _Malfoy,_

 _Hello. It's been a while. I was thinking that perhaps you'd had enough of me. Romeo is doing well. He keeps me company. The case from this past summer remains open, but we have a new break. I'm hoping it'll be resolved soon. We haven't had any issues recently, but I'm still not convinced there isn't some sort of breach. We're being extra cautious on this case – no owl post with any details. What are you doing for the holidays? I'll be at the Weasley's for Christmas, but I'm going to spend Boxing Day with Andromeda and Teddy. When I visited them about a week ago, she mentioned that she had recently seen you and your mother. I think that's great. She has so little family left. I know that they reconciled a few years ago, but it's nice to hear that your mother is a part of her life. Maybe I'll see you there. If not, have a happy Christmas and New Year._

 _Keep in touch,  
HP_

 _December 27, 2002_

 _Draco,_

 _It was nice to see you and your mother yesterday. I must admit that your father staying at home made the day easier. Teddy really enjoyed spending the day with you. He's growing so fast. I can tell he likes having visitors. It made me think that Romeo would enjoy a visit to the hanger. You can send him back tomorrow._

 _HP_

 _December 28, 2002_

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Romeo enjoyed his stay. The other owls seem to be glad for his company as well. For some odd reason, I have the urge to tell you that I think you're an excellent godfather. Teddy is lucky to have you. When my mother first reconciled with Aunt Andromeda, I didn't understand her motivations. Over the past few years, I've become grateful that I've had the opportunity to come to know both Andromeda and Teddy. Perhaps some day I'll explain the bitter irony of that statement, but for now know that I am sincere. I hope you have a happy New Year._

 _Kindest Regards,_

 _Draco_

 

 _ **The Daily Prophet January 1, 2003  
Gilda's Good Gossip **_

  
Auror Harry Potter (right) seen exiting Bailey's Wick, London's only public gay wizarding establishment, with unknown patron (left). An anonymous source confirms that he had an encounter of an adult nature with Auror Potter six months prior to last night's sighting. Is this behavior the result of the unbearable horrors our hero had to endure during the war? Continued on page 3.

 

Harry scowled at the picture of himself and his companion as they tried to hide their faces with their cloaks. Well, he really hadn't been much of a companion. He had Apparated away about five seconds after the flashbulbs started going off.

Crushing the paper into a ball, Harry tossed it into the fireplace. Owls began to arrive soon after. He received everything from indecent proposals, to letters of support from his friends, to Howlers. Thankfully Hermione and Ron came over and sat vigil by the window so Harry could crawl under his covers and take a desperately needed break.

Hermione came into his room with a cup of tea in one hand a letter in the other. "Hey sleepyhead," she said in a motherly tone.

"Hi." Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up. "What time is it?"

"Four. Here." She handed him the tea.

"Thanks."

She sat on the bed next to him and held out the small envelope. "I thought you might like to see this one."

After reading the short missive, Harry saved the letter in his bedside table drawer. "Did you read it?" he asked Hermione.

She nodded tentatively. "We've been screening everything. Burned more than half. We're saving the rest for when you're ready."

"Thanks."

"It'll get better, Harry. You'll see." She patted him on the knee and left him alone with his thoughts.

Harry pulled out the letter and read it again.

 _January 1, 2003_

 _Harry,  
Don't let them win. Head up high.  
Draco_

~ooOOOoo~

There was a light dusting of snow on the ground and frost around the edges of the hangar windows. Winter was in full swing, and Draco dreaded the cold. The drop in temperature exacerbated his chronic loneliness. At least he had the company of his owls. Deep down he knew he shouldn't complain. This was the life he had chosen.

He inspected all the nesting boxes and checked the hangar temperature to make certain the climate was adequately controlled. He liked his owls to be comfortable, especially since his Snowy Owls looked like they were preparing to start a new brood. The male was strutting along the ground with his wings spread and feathers fluffed. The female sat on a branch above him trying her best to look disinterested, but Draco could tell it wouldn't be long before they got down to business. He allowed himself to play voyeur and watched the mating ritual for a while before returning to his morning work. He was adjusting the water-repelling charm on the windows when the owlery door chime startled him.

A freezing gust of wind blew in along with Harry Potter.

"You brought the cold with you, Potter," Draco called out to him.

"I know. This is the worst winter in years," Potter said as he removed his Muggle ski hat. His hair was an absolute disaster. "How are you?"

"Good. What brings you to Wiltshire?" Draco asked, trying not to laugh at Potter's clown-like hair.

"A favor, actually."

"Another one?" Draco conjured two mugs and then poured tea from a thermos on the desk. "Tea?"

"Yes, please. I wasn't aware we were keeping score."

"Here you are." Draco handed him a steaming mug. "I'm happy to do what I can for the Ministry."

"This isn't for the Ministry. It's personal, Draco."

A chill shot down Draco's spine at Potter's use of his forename. "What is it?"

"By the way, I got your note last week. It meant a lot to me," Potter said awkwardly.

Draco wasn't entirely clear why he had sent that note, but Potter's appreciation was a welcome pay-off. "Have things quieted down?"

"Not much, but I'm okay with it. Besides, I'm going to be out of the country for a few weeks."

"Running away?"

"Auror case. Timing works out well. Which leads me to my favor. I was hoping you could take Romeo while I’m gone. I could give him to Ron and Hermione, but I’m guessing that he'd be better off here at the hangar with his old friends."

"Send him along. I don't mind."

"Thanks. One less thing for me to worry about." Potter took a cautious sip of his tea. "This is fantastic. Asian?"

"Good guess. Oolong."

"I like it." Potter took another sip. "What's new with your owls?"

"Well, it looks as if I'll have a brood of Bubo scandiacus in a few months." Draco gestured to the nearby branch where the two owls were now huddled close.

"Bubo what?"

"You once owned one, Potter."

A deep frown slowly emerged on Potter's face.

 _Hell._ Draco winced. "Sorry. I don't mean to be callous."

"I know." Potter stared at the owls. "Whenever I see another Snowy, I'm reminded of her. She took a curse for me. I had no idea…"

"Owls are extremely loyal to their owners. They're also exceptionally noble creatures."

Potter nodded. "So, how can you tell that they're not just huddling close because of the cold?"

"You missed the enthusiastic mating dance by the male earlier, and now…" Draco gestured to the owls with a fond smile. The male was gently cleaning the female's neck feathers in his beak while the female cleaned his.

"What?" Potter asked.

"To quote one of my favorite owl texts, 'Mutual preening often leads to copulation.'"

Potter blushed and handed back the mug. "I guess I'll get going. I have a lot to do before I leave. I'll send Romeo over tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. I'll take good care of him."

"Thanks. You take care of yourself, too."

"I should say the same to you." Draco was tempted to leave it at that, but instead added, "You do realize that your problems will still be here when you get back."

Potter shrugged with a wistful smile. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Good luck."

Potter spun around and was gone. Draco finished his last sip of tea and wondered if he'd ever get Harry Potter out of his life. It hardly seemed likely.

 

~ooOOOoo~

 

 _January 9, 2003_

 _Draco,_

 _I know you'll take good care of Romeo. I'm not sure where this case will lead, but I will be out of contact for at least three weeks. I'll stop by the hangar upon my return. Thank you._

 _HP_

 

 _ **The Daily Prophet January 22, 2003  
Gilda's Good Gossip **_

  
Where is Harry Potter? Friends of the famous Auror have been tight-lipped regarding his whereabouts since the breaking news New Year's Day. An anonymous source has come forward to say that Auror Harry Potter has left continent with his latest male paramour. Mr. Potter could not be reached for comment.

 _ ****_

The Daily Prophet February 17, 2003  
Gilda's Good Gossip 

  
The wizarding world is still looking for Harry Potter. He Who Defeated He Who Should Not Be Named has not been seen since the public outcry over his questionable social behavior. A source inside the Ministry has informed The Daily Prophet that Harry Potter is not hiding from the public but has been out of the country on a high profile case. The MLE public liaison was quoted as saying that she will not comment on the location of any of their Aurors or the status of open cases.

 _ ****_

The Daily Prophet March 1, 2003  
AUROR HARRY POTTER IN ST. MUNGO'S

  
Auror Harry Potter has resurfaced at St. Mungo's Emergency Room after a two month mysterious disappearance. Auror Potter was in Madrid tracking Rabastan Lestrange, a fugitive of justice. A team of Aurors stormed Lestrange's location and after a quick battle, the Death Eater escaped. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has put every available Auror on the case and guarantees the immediate capture of the Death Eater who has so far eluded capture. The war hero was admitted with minor burns and hex trauma. Healers anticipate that he will be released tomorrow. Continued on page 2.

 

~ooOOOoo~

Harry nervously stood outside the door of the hangar, his head swimming from the Apparition. Ron and Hermione had tried to convince him to go home with them, at least for a day. Instead he came directly to Draco.

"Hullo," Harry muttered, as he entered to find Draco sitting at his desk.

Draco looked up from his pile of paperwork, and Harry couldn't quite read his expression. Okay, the idea that the other man would launch himself into Harry's arms like some watery romance novel was a bit far-fetched, but Harry had expected, or at least hoped for, a warm reaction.

"The Ministry requires more than the usual pedigree paperwork. They waived most of it on the fall owls, but the record keeping on this next batch is absolutely tedious." Draco scribbled a few more things on a long scroll of parchment. He set down his quill and looked up at Harry.

"That's it?" Harry asked.

"Welcome back?" Draco quipped.

"Yes, salutations and greetings would be pleasant, nothing to effuse mind you, just the standard."

"You should try it yourself," Draco replied, coolly.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "Hello, Draco. You're looking well. I've missed you."

Draco's expression morphed from stoic to confused at Harry's admission, and the palpable tension wrenched itself a notch tighter. A moment later, Romeo came flying across the hangar with several loud "woots" and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"I've missed you too," Harry said with a light-hearted smile. He petted Romeo's feet, while the bird chewed on Harry's wild hair.

"It seems that you are forgiven for your long absence," Draco said.

"Not by you, obviously."

"You said _three weeks_."

"That was my estimate at the time. The job takes what it takes." Harry held out his arm and encouraged Romeo to hop down so that he could pet him properly.

"So I've read in the papers."

"The case is still open, but my cover is blown, so I’m staying in London."

Draco stood up and walked over to Harry. "I also read that you were injured. Are you all right?"

Harry smiled at Draco's softening mood. "Yes, thanks."

"Good." Draco looked away and then casually said, "I thought about visiting."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I _thought_ about it." Draco sat on the corner of his desk, and Harry met his eyes.

"You were on the list."

"List?"

"The list of people who were allowed in to see me. It was a very short list."

The blush in Draco's cheeks caused a sense of relief to spread through Harry's veins. He had thought about Draco quite a lot the last few months. Alone, undercover, and incommunicado, leaves one with a surfeit of hours to think. Harry thought of the time he had spent with Draco and the letters they had written. He thought about the way Draco reverently stroked his owlets and took painstaking care of all his owls. Harry thought about that night, that drunken night that he'd kissed Draco, and how it made his heart race like chasing after a Snitch. Mountains do indeed become clearer from the plain.

"I'm— I'm glad you're all right," Draco replied nervously.

It took considerable effort, but Harry managed to shoo Romeo to a nearby branch.

"I missed you," Harry said for the second time that afternoon. Slowly, he took the few steps to the desk and stood over Draco, waiting for some sort of response from the other man. When none came, Harry leaned forward and brushed his lips against Draco's. Harry could feel Draco's short breaths against his mouth and his body shaking ever so slightly beneath him. Receiving no protests, Harry pulled Draco up to his feet and wrapped his arms around him. He deepened the kiss and was rewarded with the warm probing of Draco's tongue.

Holding Draco like one of his coveted owls, Harry stroked his hand along the sides of Draco's face and through his hair. He kissed across Draco's face and down his neck, stopping to nuzzle it.

"Draco," Harry whispered. "I missed you. I wanted…"

"Yes?" Draco inquired, low and breathy.

Harry tugged at the front of Draco's cashmere jumper and continued to kiss his neck. In between kisses he confessed, "I kept thinking of you. I wanted to come back, but every time we got close to Lestrange, he was a step ahead of us."

Kissing up to Draco's ear, Harry whispered, "It couldn't have been the owls. We weren't using them. Finally, this last time we got the jump on him. He got away, but we've got most of his things. We'll find him."

Draco stiffened in Harry's arms. "You're on the job."

Pulling back to appraise Draco's reaction, Harry shook his head. "No. No."

"Then why are there three Aurors on Malfoy property?"

"They think that Lestrange might come here, but that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here?" Draco asked sharply.

"I thought that was apparent."

"Not so apparent, no."

"Draco," Harry said, his heart on his sleeve. "They're watching your father, not you."

"And the Ministry purchasing my owls?"

"A coincidence. You had owls to sell." Harry cupped Draco's face with both hands. "I swear to you that my being here has nothing to do with the Ministry or this case."

Harry couldn't tell if Draco believed him. The other man stared at him with a stone cold expression. Taking a chance, Harry kissed Draco again. It took a moment, but he ultimately responded and returned the kiss.

Draco pulled away first. "You should go."

"I don't want to."

"You need to. Would you like me to send Romeo back to Grimmauld Place?"

"Write me a letter," Harry said cheerfully, and reached out to touch Draco's hand.

Draco nodded, but pulled his hand away. "And your Auror friends are out of their minds if they think Lestrange would show his slimy face here."

"Why would you say that?"

"My father and Lestrange were united by an insane sister-in-law and their allegiance to the Dark Lord. They are not, nor were they ever, friends. They detested each other."

"Really?" Harry had always assumed that Lucius was close to the Lestranges.

"Yes. Father always believed that the Lestranges were beneath him. He was also incredibly jealous of the Dark Lord favoring Rabastan after his return from Azkaban."

"Why did Voldemort favor Lestrange?"

"It was Lestrange who devised the spell for detecting those who used the Dark Lord's name."

"Wait, Lestrange created that spell?"

"Yes."

"That's how he…" Harry was ecstatic. He leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek. "Thank you. I do have to go. Send me a letter."

Harry flashed a quick smile, and then spun around and Disapparated.

~ooOOOoo~

Hermione's laboratory was in the basement of the Ministry. Harry knocked on the door and peered inside the dimly lit room.

"Hermione, you in here?"

"Harry? Is that you?" Hermione called from the far corner. "What are you doing here?"

Harry closed the door behind him and followed the sound of her voice. "Hi, I knew you'd be working late." Her hands were full, so he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"You're supposed to be resting," she said in a stern yet maternal tone.

"I think we're about to have a breakthrough."

"Oh, really?"

Harry nodded and looked at the table in front of them. "Is this the stuff they brought back from Madrid?"

"The most promising of it anyway."

"We finally caught him by surprise, and I think I know why."

"You look like the cat that ate the canary. Spill."

"It's the name!" Harry was so excited. He had been on the case for over a year and finally he believed that he could catch Lestrange.

"Les—"

"Don't!" He placed his hand over Hermione's mouth. She nodded and he let go. "In case he can still listen. Do you know what Draco just told me?"

"No, but I've got a good guess now."

"It was _our most wanted man_ that created the spell that betrayed those who said Voldemort's name. He must have expanded on it. All these years, he was always a step ahead of the Aurors. The Ministry thought there was an inside man. We thought it was the owls. It was the _name_. I think if you say the name, he has a way of seeing what's written or hearing what's said. That's how we got to him in Madrid. We stopped using his name and only used our internal code name for him, Renegade."

Hermione looked as if she was taking it all in and then puzzling it back together.

And then something occurred to Harry. "He tried to get to his things before he left, but there were too many of us. He had to leave them behind. I bet there's something right here, right here on this table that does it."

"You're right. There needs to be a conduit and a way of communicating what's been said." She searched the contents of the table. "Look for something that looks like it could display a message: a mirror, tablet, or crystal ball."

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed, as she held out a small crystal orb with a bluish tint. "Say his name."

"Rabastan Lestrange is wanted by the Ministry for Magic," Harry said in a professional Auror voice.

The orb lit up and his exact words could be seen in a plain text inside the crystal.

"That's it!" Hermione beamed.

"Let's hope he doesn't have a spare."

"I doubt it. This looks extremely complicated to make, maybe even as complex as the Sorcerer's Stone. Still we should let everyone involved know not to use his name just in case. Harry, this is excellent."

Their words continued to appear inside the orb.

"I wonder how long this lasts?" Harry asked.

"I can't wait to study this. Maybe I can modify the spell…"

Harry could see the wheels turning inside her head. Poor Ron. It was probable that he wouldn't be seeing much of his wife for a few weeks.

They continued to test the sensitivity of the orb and determined that the spell lasted five minutes from the time either the name Rabastan or Lestrange was uttered. When the name was written, anything written on the same sheet of parchment would be displayed. Hermione was enthralled with the magic. Harry was simply relieved. This case could end soon, leaving him with free time for other pursuits— most importantly, the pursuit of Draco Malfoy.

After an hour of experimentation, Hermione kicked him out of her lab with the non-negotiable order to go home and get in bed. His own pillow felt immensely comfortable under his head. Besides recovering from a few minor injuries, months on the road takes its toll on one's body. Harry was grateful to be home and collapsed on his bed. He was almost asleep when he heard Romeo pecking at the window.

 

 _March 2, 2003_

 _Harry,  
Romeo will be happy to be home.  
Draco_

 

~ooOOOoo~


	4. Part 4

**And an Owl Named Romeo - Part 4**

 _March 3, 2003_

 _Draco,  
I have interesting news that I need to tell you in person. Can I stop by tonight?  
Harry_

 

 _March 3, 2003_

 _Harry,  
I imagine you'll get a Ministry order if I don't comply. You may call on me at my cottage after dinner.  
Draco_

~ooOOOoo~

Draco had just dispatched Romeo when Lysander flew through one of the hangar windows and practically tumbled to the floor. In an instant, Draco had his wand out and carefully immobilized and levitated the injured Barn Owl over to his desk. The fine feathers on the left side of his face were matted with blood and his wing was obviously broken.

"Got into a scuffle, did you?" Draco tutted and cast a series of diagnostic spells. He cleaned the wounds, healed the scratches, and set the wing in less than ten minutes. Lysander screeched in pain.

"Don’t be a baby. I've seen much worse." Draco Summoned a Pain Killing Potion from his stores and administered three drops to give the bird some relief.

"You'll be all right. Give it a minute to work," he said while tenderly stroking the top of the bird's head. "Maybe this'll teach you not to get into fights. It's okay to fly away, you know." Draco couldn't help but wonder why no one had bothered to teach him that lesson, or maybe someone had, and he simply hadn't listened.

Once Lysander seemed comfortable, Draco set him to perch on a low-lying branch and went about the rest of his duties. At the end of the day, he couldn't bear to leave Lysander at the hangar and brought him back to the cottage.

Anxiously waiting for Harry, Draco managed to eat a few bites of his dinner. The kiss yesterday had been unexpected and unnerving. His original motive for attempting a truce with Harry had been the idea that a public acquaintanceship with the Chosen One would help to open a door or two that had previously been slammed in his face after the war. How could he have possibly anticipated their mutual attraction and Harry's advances? But no matter the strength of that attraction, Draco could not allow it to go any further. It was an absolute disaster waiting to happen. Bards had sung about such epic tragedies. Draco needed to stop this train wreck in its tracks.

Harry arrived shortly after at eight o'clock and actually bothered to knock. He stood in the doorway with a strange expression that Draco couldn't quite decipher. It was almost a smile, but the look in his eyes was predatory. The man was on a mission. While Harry's advances were flattering, they were far too confusing and more importantly, too complicated. Draco had composed his "brush off speech" during dinner. He planned to break it out at the first opening.

"Wow, this is really nice," said Harry, taking in décor that Draco had spent years perfecting.

"You're far too easy to impress." Despite his cool reply, Draco knew that his taste in art and tapestries would be impressive to most anyone. From his father, he had inherited a keen eye for collectables, and from his mother, he had learned how to put a room together, coordinating styles, colors, and textures.

"I don't know that I'm all that easy, but you impress the hell out of me."

Draco swallowed hard at Harry's bold overture. The man knew nothing of subtlety. Draco's prepared monologue sat on the tip of his tongue, but was temporarily abandoned when Harry took notice of Lysander on his perch. "What happened?" he asked full of concern as he slowly approached the injured owl.

"He got into a bit of a skirmish this afternoon. Luckily, he made it back to the hangar."

"What do you think got him?" With one finger, Harry gently stroked the owl's head.

"Most likely another owl. He probably stumbled into someone's territory. It's a little early in the season, but wild owls could be settling down to breed. They tend to defend their territory even more vigorously during mating season."

"Is he going to be okay?" Harry couldn't take his eyes off Lysander.

"He'll be fine. I thought it best to keep him here for the night, but I'll bring him back to the hangar tomorrow."

"That's good." Harry seemed to be considering something. "Where do you take an injured owl anyway? That'd probably be something good for me to know."

"Most of the owl dealers are fairly adequate at their animal healing, but I healed him myself."

"Really?"

"Really," Draco replied as if insulted. "It's fairly important for an owl breeder to be able to care for his owls. Don't you think?"

"That makes sense," Harry said, and then turned his attention back to Draco. "I'm glad he's going to be all right. Let's talk about why I'm here."

"Why are you here?" Draco asked sharply.

"I'd say we have some unfinished business from yesterday."

"I sent Romeo back to London. I assumed we were all caught up," Draco said, trying to feign nonchalance and mentally preparing for his speech once again.

"Come now." Harry circled behind him and leaned forward into his personal space. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

"Immaterial."

Harry laughed. "Immaterial. You sound like an attorney."

"Do I need one?"

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and nuzzled against his neck. "Are you still on _that_? I thought I made things clear."

"No, but let me make them clear." Draco wrenched himself from Harry's grip and turned to face him. "I have not seen Rabastan Lestrange since the Battle of Hogwarts."

"I know that, and you know perfectly well that's not why I'm here."

"There is no other reason, Harry. You're an Auror. You're tracking Lestrange. Oh, and there's an owl that once lived in my hangar that decided to bond himself to you. That's it."

"Yes, I'm tracking Lestrange, and thanks to you we're going to bring him in, but—"

"What do you mean?"

"You told me that it was Lestrange who devised the spell on Voldemort's name. He had performed a more complex version on his own, but we captured the orb that he was using to receive the messages.

"That's impressive."

"You were right all along. It was never the owls."

"It was the spell."

Harry nodded. "Hermione's since deactivated it. We almost had him in Madrid. He slipped away by the skin of his teeth, but we've cut him off from his possessions and his gold, and tracked him back to Britain. He's desperate. Now who might he know with enough gold to help him start over somewhere else?"

"I also told you that he wouldn't dare come here."

"We think he'll try. That's why we have some of our best people on the grounds. And now that we have that all out of the way, I'll tell you why I'm here, and it has nothing to do with Lestrange, or spells, or owls."

"Whatever you're thinking, don't say it."

"Why not?"

"You'll regret it."

"I'll regret not saying it." Harry pulled him into his arms. "I've thought about you, Draco. A lot. I want you."

Draco tried to break free, but Harry held him securely. "You only think that because I'm the only other gay wizard you know. I'm convenient."

"The last thing you are is convenient." Harry kissed the curve of Draco's neck and spoke in between long kisses and sucks that Draco didn't have the willpower to stop. "What you are is smart and sexy. You're also more complicated than Advanced Arithmancy, but…" Harry paused to suck on Draco's earlobe. "I want you."

There were reasons why Draco had chosen his life of solitude, and he had intended to enumerate them. Unfortunately, all his thoughts were lost in the pleasurable haze that was the caressing of Harry's hands over his backside. Mustering some backbone, Draco stopped letting his dick do the thinking and pushed Harry away. "I don't want this. I like my life the way it is. I want to be left alone."

"No one wants to be alone, not really," Harry said, walking forward and backing Draco against the wall.

"I do," Draco said in feeble protest.

"Then it's time for a change." Harry rested his hands, one on either side of Draco's shoulders, against the wall.

"Not like this. You're a great big ball of chaos. I… I can't…" Then Harry kissed him. _Oh that wicked mouth._ It demanded total compliance, and Draco's resolve caved at the first probe of Harry's tongue. Caving was actually an understatement. It was the equivalent of an emotional avalanche.

His planned speech was tossed away in favor of Harry's hungry kisses and his firm body pressed against him. Draco succumbed to the landslide. There was no possible way to fight it. Years of hating Harry Potter, yet desiring him at the same time, fueled his response. Deep down he did want it. He wanted it so badly that he was going to skewer his pride and serve it up like kebabs.

Draco's hands trembled as he began the difficult task of parting Harry from his clothing. It happened as if in slow motion. Shoes were kicked across the room. Harry helped to divest himself of his own clothes and then proceeded to unbutton Draco's shirt while kissing his way down the naked path left by the parting cloth. He cradled Draco's bollocks through his trousers while he undid the button and zip. The trousers pooled around Draco's feet and he stepped out of them. Harry quickly moved on to Draco's pants.

Lysander gave a loud hoot, startling Draco back to reality. Harry – naked Harry sodding Potter – had him undressed and pressed against his own sitting room wall. Harry's hands were unrelenting as they constantly moved, seeking out new flesh to touch. The Chosen One even ran his fingers over his Dark Mark, pausing only for a moment, and then moving on to caress Draco's stomach. Draco was harder than a broomstick and close to embarrassing himself.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," Draco said through labored breaths, while Harry sucked on his left nipple.

Harry kissed his way up Draco's chest and neck before he whispered, "Lead the way."

Draco maneuvered himself off the wall, but Harry kept kissing him as they staggered down the hall and up the stairs to the second floor.

They fell across the width of the bed, and Harry wasted no time taking both their cocks in his strong Auror hand. Draco moaned shamelessly. It had been months since his last sexual encounter, and that had been a very unsatisfying hand job in the alley outside a local pub with a wizard who was probably twice his age. This was something else. This was like having a Ergol's Euphoria coursing through his veins. Harry kissed down the center of his chest to his stomach, and then dropped to his knees on the Persian rug. _Harry Potter_ was going to suck his cock.

Harry licked up and down his shaft several times before finally taking the head in his mouth. It was Elysian. Draco held the edge for as long as humanly possible and then toppled over, crying out his release. He opened his eyes just in time to witness Harry swallow. The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Defeater of the Dark Lord, had just sucked Death Eater Cock. Draco rested for a moment, and when the world didn't come to an end, he shifted his head up to the pillows, making room for Harry to lie next to him.

Draco took Harry's erection in his hand and gently stroked the pre-come over the top of the head with his thumb. Wandlessly, Harry conjured lube and spread it over his cock. Draco doubted he had learned _that_ in Auror training. Their hands mingled for several strokes before Harry moved his down to cup his bollocks. _Merlin, Harry had a spectacular pair._

Harry moaned quietly as he thrust up into Draco's fist. The contorted faces he made were amazing to watch as Draco stroked him harder and faster. Harry's moans grew louder and louder as he neared his climax. With one final thrust and earsplitting moan, he tossed his head back, squeezed his eyes shut, and came. The sight of it was so positively beautiful and primal that it took Draco's breath away. Awed, Draco pressed a kiss against Harry's temple.

Looking around the moonlit room, Draco realized his wand was still downstairs. He wiped his hand on the coverlet and left Harry panting on the bed.

The air was frightfully cold against his skin as he made his way down to the sitting room. Lysander gave a disapproving hoot when he entered the room. "What would you know? You've never had to go without a mate," Draco said. _Romeo would understand_ , he thought to himself with a smile. He retrieved their wands and their clothes and cast a Warming Charm on the room for Lysander. Before returning to his bedroom, he put out the fire in the hearth and extinguished all the downstairs lamps.

Harry had crawled under the covers, but was still awake, waiting for him. His green eyes were lit by the moonlight streaming in through the window. Draco set their clothes on a chair and handed Harry his wand. It felt strange in his hand, and there was an odd tingle as Harry took it.

"Thanks," Harry said, and set the wand on the bedside table, indicating that he hadn't any intention of getting out of the bed.

Draco set his own wand on the table next to Harry's and sat on the edge of the bed. "You don't have to stay," Draco said, meeting Harry's eyes.

"I don't want to go. What do you have to say to that?"

"How do you like your eggs?" Draco teased.

Harry lifted the covers, and Draco slid under them. Warmth instantly cocooned around him, and Harry kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Good night," Draco replied.

Within minutes, Harry was asleep. Draco, however, wasn't so lucky. Anxiety swelled as he watched Harry and contemplated the tragic mistake he had made in trade for one night of pleasure. Hours and millions of thoughts later, Draco finally succumbed to exhaustion.

~ooOOOoo~

There were no eggs for breakfast. Draco woke to Harry hastily pulling up his trousers.

"It's late. After nine. I need to get to the Ministry." He leaned forward and kissed Draco on the forehead.

Sleepily, Draco nodded, secretly grateful that he wouldn't have to deal with any awkward morning after conversation.

"Send me an owl later?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded again. As soon as Harry had spun around and Disapparated, Draco closed his eyes and collapsed back against his pillows. His owls could wait another hour or two.

It was almost eleven when Draco awoke and managed to crawl to the shower. He scrubbed the scent of Harry from his body as he replayed the night over and over in his head. To say that it was the most intense sexual experience of his life was a disservice. It pained him to know that it would never happen again. He had to stop it. Now.

Lysander was healing well, but would be unable to fly for some time. The brisk walk from the cottage with Lysander on his shoulder was invigorating. It strengthened his resolve regarding Harry.

Draco didn’t arrive at the hangar until after noon. His owls were certainly self-sufficient, for they were able to come and go from the hangar as they needed, but this was the latest he had ever gone into work. Feeling guilty, he treated all the adults to voles before moving on to handling the owlets.

Once his daily chores were done, he sat at his desk and began to write a letter to Harry. The ink flowed quickly from his quill to the parchment. All his feelings were bursting to the surface, and he couldn't write fast enough. It wasn't his most elegant composition, but Harry wasn't one for words. Besides, it was one simple idea: goodbye. Draco tied the missive to Aries' leg. The Eagle Owl had the largest wingspan and would get to London the fastest. Draco wanted this done. As he watched Aries fly away through the hangar window, he knew there was no turning back. He had made his decision.

~ooOOOoo~

Throughout that afternoon, Draco valiantly tried not to think of Harry and their previous night's passion. His mother sat across from him and carefully poured two microscopic drops of milk into her tea. "Your mind seems occupied, darling. I'd say it's a man."

"What? No. I've got to get back to the hangar and check on the owls," he lied, knowing she'd probably see right through it.

"You're always checking up on your owls. No, this is something else. You're smitten with him whoever he is. A mother knows, darling, a mother knows."

Draco watched his mother take a graceful sip of her tea. She wouldn't say another word until he relented; he knew her tricks well. She was a seasoned veteran at emotional manipulation. He loved his mother, but damn her intuition and tenacity. Draco munched on a cucumber sandwich and fought the silent tension hanging between them.

Tea with his mother was a typical event, at least a few days a week. Not typical was Harry Potter Apparating into his sitting room, right through his wards. _Fucking Aurors!_

"What is this?" Harry demanded, Draco's recent letter clutched tightly in his hand. He waved it in Draco's face.

His mother had the nerve to look unalarmed. Instead, she smiled in vindication.

"Get out of my house! How dare you—"

"How dare I?" You've got to be joking. What is this rubbish?" Not noticing Narcissa seated on the settee directly behind him, Harry unfurled the parchment and began to read out loud. "Last night was a mistake. We should end all corresp—"

"I said GET OUT!"

"NO!"

"Was the letter not clear?"

"Clear? Ha! What could I possibly conclude from it? That you'd like me to believe it was all some Slytherin plot to get me into bed? So you'd be able to say 'Harry Potter sucked my co—"

"POTTER!" Draco held out his arm and vehemently gestured to his mother, who looked like she was enjoying herself far too much.

Harry whipped around and gaped at Narcissa. "Oh, fuck. I mean… I…"

"Doesn't sound as if you got that far," Narcissa said.

"Mother!"

"Oh, God." Harry blushed twelve shades of red, and clearly at a loss, kept shifting his gaze between Narcissa and Draco. When he found his voice, he said to Draco, "You need to work on your hand signals."

Draco laughed despite his best efforts not to. He couldn't help it. Harry let out a sigh and pleaded with his eyes. The conversation was unavoidable. He should have known that Harry wouldn't let it go with a short 'goodbye forever' note.

"Mother, I hate to cut our tea short, but…"

"Of course, darling. I'll leave you to your intruder." She rose as if under a levitation charm. Draco never understood how she always managed to do that. She pecked Draco on the cheek. "Your father and I are expecting you for dinner tomorrow."

"I won't forget."

"See that you don't."

"And, please, don't mention this to father." Draco cringed at how much he sounded like a scared little boy.

"I think you underestimate your father, darling."

"Just… please."

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow evening." She turned to Harry. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Potter.

Harry's blush returned at her words. "I'm sorry if I off—"

"Not to worry. I can assure you there is little left in this world that I haven't heard or seen."

"That's enough, Mother," Draco said gently.

She let out an exaggerated sigh and then serenely glided out the front door. It had barely clicked shut before Harry restarted his ranting.

"You need to explain this," Harry said, waving the parchment.

"I thought it was rather self explanatory." Draco returned to his seat and took a sip of tea. "Now it's cold."

"Cold tea? That's what you have to say?" Harry tossed the parchment at Draco, and it fluttered to his feet. "I don't believe you. Last night was—"

"Last night was extraordinary. I'll give you that. But it was sex: when it's bad, it's still pretty damn good."

"Shut up. Just shut up. I've had sex, Draco. Last night was something else. I know it. You know it. Possibly all of Wiltshire knows it."

Draco let a smile slip. _Damn Harry's sense of humor._ "That's all well and good, but the fact remains that any relationship between the two of us is a bad idea of epic proportions."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"Need I remind you that you're the one who Apparated directly into my sitting room raving about sucking cock? And in front of my mother, no less!"

"I didn't know she was there!"

"I'd say that makes it even more dramatic."

Harry buried his face in his hands and screamed. He took a steadying breath before removing his hands and taking a seat on the settee. "Please, Draco, tell me why you're running from this?"

"From the king of the runners."

"I did _not_ run. I would have taken the assignment anyway."

Draco shrugged and looked away.

"Please, tell me," Harry said with the softest voice he had used since he'd arrived. "Give me one good reason."

"I'll give you several. Would you like them alphabetically or ranked by danger to the natural order of the universe and destruction of life as we know it?"

Harry smiled, but his eyes looked so distressed that it melted away the last of Draco's stony façade.

"Be realistic about this," Draco said. "We are an impossibility."

"What?"

"Let me finish. What happened last night… yes, it was incredible, but you're not really attracted to me."

"That's—"

"One more word, and I will toss you out." Draco paused to ensure Harry's compliance. "You're not. You're attracted to the idea of me. You've been lonely. Hell, I've been lonely. Why do you think I gave in? Two lonely gay wizards do not make this a good idea. The truth of the matter is, you will never trust me. Your friends will never trust me. They'll never accept me. The wizarding world will never accept me. I am an impossibility. We are an impossibility. I'm sorry, but we have to end it here, before we're in too deep."

"I'm already in over my head."

"I'm sorry, but this can only end badly. And when it's over and the dust has settled, you will still be the Savior of the Universe and I… I will be the Death Eater that almost destroyed Harry Potter's life." Draco waited a minute to see if Harry had a rebuttal. Apparently he had rendered the great Harry Potter speechless. If he had only known, he could've made a play for Harry's cock back in sixth year. Today, however, the sight of Harry's crushed expression made him sick to his stomach. He justified it by telling himself he knew that he was doing the right thing and sparing himself miles of heartache later.

"I need to attend to my owls. You'll see yourself out." Draco didn't dare look back as he walked to his front door. His hand trembled as he turned the knob. The walk to the hanger was preferential to Apparition in his agitated state.

When he reached the hangar door, he scanned the grounds to see if Harry had followed, but there was no sign of the other man. Draco collapsed in his desk chair and buried his face in his hands. He wanted peace and quiet. He was resigned to his life of solitude. Well not truly solitary, he had his owls.

~ooOOOoo~

 

 _March 5, 2003_

 _Draco,_

 _I'm at a loss about what I should say. As you've pointed out to me many a time, I'm rather inarticulate. So I'll simply address your points. You said we are an impossibility. That's not true. It can't be, not when we were able to overcome our past to even be together in the first place. I doubt there are two people on this earth with more reasons to hate each other than the two of us, but somehow that isn't what I'm feeling at all. When I look at you, I don't see a Death Eater. I'm no longer thinking of our past. I'm thinking of what could be possible in the future._

 _You said that my friends would never accept you, that the wizarding world would never accept you. I don't care about the world, but I know that my friends want me to be happy. They want me to find love, and if it's with you, then they'll eventually see you as I do. If I can get beyond the past, I have no doubt they will too, even Ron._

 _You said that I'm not really attracted to you, that I'm simply lonely and attracted to the idea of you. Yes, I'm lonely, but I like the Draco Malfoy that I've come to know this past year, and dear Merlin, I'm attracted to you, so attracted it hurts. I ache for you, Draco. I ache._

 _You said that I could never truly trust you. Come to my house tonight, now, as soon as you get this letter, and let me prove to you that I do._

 _Isn't what we felt the other night worth the risk?_

 _Please come._

 _Harry_

 

Harry attached the letter to Romeo's leg. "You're named after a tragic lover. Funny that only dawned on me now." He stroked Romeo's back feathers. "I'm tired of being tragic. Take this to Draco and peck some sense into him while you're there. Yeah?"

Romeo gave a series of loud trills, and Harry opened the window for him.

~ooOOOoo~


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Mar 2010:** I am a lucky lucky fangrl. The wonderfully talented Stellamoon digipainted this beautiful Romeo. I love the eyes and how expressive they are. The attention to detail is fantastic. You can leave her love on her livejournal here: [ Romeo Post](http://stellamoon.livejournal.com/61473.html)  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

**And an Owl Named Romeo - Part 5**

~ooOOOoo~

Anxiously puttering about Grimmauld Place, Harry tried to keep himself occupied. Finally, at midnight, he gave up on patience. Romeo should have arrived in Wiltshire hours ago, and Harry couldn't wait any longer. He needed to take action. Surely Draco would realize that it was only fear keeping him from giving in to their mutual attraction. It was _absolutely_ mutual, of that he was certain.

Remembering that his previous Apparition directly inside Draco's cottage had been an unmitigated disaster, Harry Apparated to the front step and knocked on the door. He waited several minutes and then cast a quick Detection Spell. He was surprised when it revealed that Draco wasn't at home.

Determined to confront Draco, Harry Apparated to the hangar. The door was unlocked, so he entered and called out. Instead of Draco, Romeo answered his call and flew down from the rafters to his shoulder.

"Hey, there. Do you know where Draco is?" Harry asked his feathered friend.

Romeo simply hooted and chewed on Harry's hair like he always did. Harry cast a _Lumos_ and took a quick look around. He noticed his letter to Draco sitting open on the desk, but there was nothing to indicate where Draco might be. Then he remembered Draco saying something about flying above the Manor's groves. It seemed plausible. Flying, even at night, was something Harry had often done when he needed to clear his head.

"You stay here with your friends," Harry said to Romeo. He left the hangar in search of Draco.

The night air was unseasonably cold as Harry walked the grounds of Malfoy Manor. He cast a Warming Charm on his cloak and headed toward a large grove of trees off in the distance skirting the property surrounding the Manor. The moon was only a few days from full and the late winter sky was filled with stars. Harry took a moment to breathe in the crisp night air and admire how beautiful the constellations were when not obscured by the lights of Muggle London. He easily picked out Ursa Minor. It was then he saw Draco, both the constellation and the man. Harry's instincts had been right. Draco had taken his broom out for a night flight.

Harry entered the grove at a fast clip, but slowed by the time he neared the opposite end. It had been a rash mistake coming to Wiltshire. Draco obviously needed time to sort things out for himself. Pressuring him wasn't going to help the situation. He sat at the edge of a small copse and watched Draco dive and swerve with both speed and grace. The man hadn't lost form since their school days. He was still an excellent flyer, and Harry made a pact with himself that they would go flying together one day soon. It was this type of longing that strengthened Harry's resolve. He would convince Draco of their need to act on their feelings.

Laboring to his feet, Harry was about to Apparate when he was grabbed from behind and a wand was pressed to his neck.

"Drop your wand," a familiar voice said quietly.

"Not bloody likely," Harry replied, as he struggled against the strong arm that was wrapped in a vice-like grip around his torso.

"Come now. Yes, you're worth more to me alive than dead, but that doesn't mean I won't hex you."

"You're better off Apparating, Lestrange. There's a whole team of Aurors here," Harry threatened while trying to twist free.

"The Aurors are dead," snapped Lestrange. "They barely taxed my wand. Lucius' wards were more of a deterrent."

The news hit Harry like a ton of bricks. Desperately he tried to angle his wand to cast a curse at Lestrange.

"Uh, uh, uh, _Crucio!_ "

The pain radiated out from Harry's chest and set off every last nerve ending in his body. He screamed in pure misery, but continued to grip his wand tightly as Lestrange held his body upright.

"I told you that I have no problem torturing you, but you are going to be my ticket out of here. You see I came here to make a withdrawal from the coffers of my dear old friend Lucius, but it seems that I'm no longer welcome. However, I suspect the Ministry will pay a handsome ransom and safe passage for your return. Whether you want to return whole or in pieces is entirely up to you. Now. Drop. Your. Wand."

Panic seized Harry for a brief moment, and then he allowed his adrenalin to take over. Harry wrenched himself free and dove into a summersault on the ground.

" _Stupefy!_ " hollered Lestrange, narrowly missing Harry, who deftly got to his feet and ran into a thick of trees for cover.

" _Stupefy!_ " yelled Harry, but he missed.

Lestrange Disapparated but reemerged somewhere nearby. "I won't be captured. You're going to have to kill me, Potter."

There wasn't enough light to see where Lestrange was, but Harry could tell that the Death Eater was trying to lure him into more open space.

"You couldn't kill the Dark Lord, you won't kill me," Lestrange called after him.

"Hell or Azkaban, it makes no difference to me."

" _Impedimenta!_ " yelled Lestrange, but the curse missed Harry by a mile.

Harry backed deeper into the trees and tried to gather his strength. He was still weakened from the Cruciatus Curse.

" _Reducto!_ " yelled Lestrange. The curse blasted through several small trees, exposing Harry.

" _Stupefy!_ " cursed Lestrange.

What was probably only a split second seemed to pass much more slowly. Harry raised his wand in a feeble attempt to cast a Shield Charm, when there was a loud screech and something came tearing like lightening through the sky.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed the moment he realized that it was Romeo diving in front of the curse. Romeo went rigid in mid-air and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

The diversion was enough to startle Lestrange, giving Harry a moment of opportunity. He ran deeper into the grove and hid behind a large oak. He peeked out to see Lestrange wildly looking around trying to track where he had gone. Harry scanned the ground but could not see Romeo. His mind reeled with what he should do. He needed to go for help. He needed to find Romeo. What he wanted was to take Lestrange down. His thinking time was cut short when he realized that there was something else zooming through sky towards the thicket of trees at the edge of the grove.

It was Draco. Harry had to warn him. " _Sonorus!_ " Harry said with his wand at his neck. "Draco, go for help. It's Lestrange. Go for—"

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Lestrange yelled.

The spell grazed his elbow, not enough to disarm him, but enough that he jerked his arm down ending his own spell.

Harry moved towards Lestrange, whose back was now to him with his wand trained on Draco. Draco was diving down as if he was doing a Wronski Feint straight at Lestrange.

"DRACO, NOOOO!"

" _Stupefy!_ " yelled Lestrange.

The curse missed as Draco Disapparated off of the broom at the last second. Harry had never seen anything like it. The broom continued on its trajectory forcing Lestrange to Disapparate as well. The broom shattered into a million splinters as it smashed into the ground. Wand at the ready, Harry watched vigilantly for Lestrange and Draco to reappear.

At the same time, they both appeared at the outer edge of the grove, too far away for his curse to reach Lestrange in time. Harry ran toward them at full throttle.

" _Stupefy!_ " yelled both Lestrange and Draco the second they saw each other.

Draco's curse sailed over Lestrange's head, while Lestrange's was a direct hit. Draco fell to the ground and Lestrange rushed over to him.

" _Stupefy!_ " yelled Harry, but he missed as Lestrange grabbed Draco around the waist and Disapparated.

"Damn it to all fuck!" Harry berated himself for not being faster. He crouched behind a tree, watching and waiting. His nerves were nearly shot when Lestrange and Draco didn't immediately reappear. At first he thought that Lestrange might have headed to the Manor, but something inside him told him to stay put, that Lestrange would come to him. He was right.

Lestrange Apparated holding Draco, who was bound in thick ropes with Lestrange's wand at his neck.

"Les jeux sont faits, Potter," called Lestrange "The game is up."

"That's not what it means, you stupid oaf," snarled Draco.

It gave Harry strength to know that Draco was still fighting.

" _Silencio!_ "

Draco fell silent. Lestrange looked into the trees, but Harry was certain the Dark Wizard couldn't see him.

"I've been watching, Potter. Watching and biding my time," Lestrange called out into the darkness. "You've spent a considerable amount of time in Wiltshire these past few days."

Harry gripped his wand tighter and glanced out around the tree. Lestrange held Draco close. Harry couldn't risk firing off a curse from the current location. He needed to close the distance and quickly.

"Show yourself, and you can trade yourself for young Malfoy here."

Harry moved for cover behind an adjacent tree. His heart raced and he ached to use the full power of his magic to save Draco. There could be no negotiation. Lestrange had to be taken down.

"Or maybe I'll just use Draco to gain his father's cooperation."

Taking a deep breath, Harry steeled himself for battle. He crept one tree closer.

" _Crucio_!" said Lestrange with sadistic flare.

Draco cried out and fell to the ground. The trees cast long shadows in the moonlight, and Harry could barely make out Draco writhing in agony at Lestrange's feet. Anger swelled in the pit of Harry's stomach. The urge to cast the one spell he never dared overwhelmed his senses. He clutched his wand tighter and crept to the edge of the copse. If it was to be hell or Azkaban, Harry was thinking it might indeed turn out to be hell.

"Come out. Come out," taunted Lestrange. "Enough games, Potter. Draco can join the Longbottoms in St. Mungo's for all I care."

Harry ducked into the shadows and crawled for cover behind a large apple tree at the border of the clearing. He would only get one shot at this.

Lestrange pointed his wand at Draco. " _Cru—_ "

Concentrating all his magical energy, Harry leapt out from the behind the tree and yelled, " _Expelliarmus!_ "

" _Stupefy!_ " a third voice commanded.

Lestrange was squarely hit by both spells in tandem. The force knocked him off of his feet as his wand flew from his hands.

" _Incarcerous!_ " the other voice yelled, and long chords appeared and wound themselves around the unconscious Lestrange.

Harry could just make out Lestrange's roped body on the ground next to Draco's. He cast a _Lumos_ and saw Lucius Malfoy, his wand outstretched, standing twenty feet away. Harry scrambled over to Draco and quickly banished the ropes.

"Draco? Draco?" Harry fell to the ground and pulled the other man into his arms.

"Try Ennervate," Lucius suggested, keeping his wand and his attention on Lestrange.

"It's all right, father. I'm…" Draco took several panting breaths. "I'm awake."

"Thank God." Harry hugged Draco tighter. "And thank you, Lucius."

"Nobody raises a wand against my family."

Of course, Harry knew that there was someone who had, but now wasn't the time or place to make that point of correction.

Draco tried to sit up, but fell back with a loud moan against Harry's chest.

"Just stay still. I'll go for help." Harry gently rubbed Draco's arm and kissed the top of his head.

"The Aurors should be here soon," Lucius said, looking away, obviously uncomfortable at the sight of Harry being so openly affectionate with Draco. "Narcissa went straight to the Ministry."

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"The Manor wards were tripped. I went to investigate and found a dead Auror in the rose garden."

"Who?" Harry asked solemnly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know his name." Lucius kept his wand trained on Lestrange, who was beginning to stir. "You're quite lucky, Rabastan. If Potter weren't here, you'd be dead."

Harry heard the unequivocal truth in Lucius' statement.

Lestrange was about to spit back a reply, but Lucius cut him off by gagging him with the flick of his wand.

The sound of multiple Apparitions crackled off in the distance. Harry conjured his Patronus and sent it to bring the closest Aurors to their location. He then cast another _Lumos_ and tried to examine Draco. He looked shaken, but didn't appear to have any other visible injuries.

"As soon as they're here, I'll have someone take you to St. Mungo's," Harry said to Draco, cradling the other man tighter in his arms.

"No St. Mungo's. I'm okay," Draco said weakly.

"Draco," Harry pleaded.

"I've experienced the Cruciatus before, and from more powerful wizards than Lestrange." Draco took a deep breath and then shifted in Harry's arms. "I saw an owl take a curse for you. It was Romeo, wasn’t it?"

A lump formed in Harry's throat. He could only nod his response.

"Go find him."

"I will. I just want to wait for the Aurors." Harry looked into the distance and saw the shimmering light of his stag galloping towards them. There were at least three figures running behind his Patronus.

They turned out to be Ron, Auror Milquest, and Narcissa Malfoy. All three had their wands drawn.

"We're okay. We have Lestrange," Harry called to them.

As soon as Narcissa spotted Draco, she rushed ahead of the others.

"Draco," Narcissa cooed as she wrapped her arms around her son, displacing Harry. "Thank the stars you're all right. I'd never forgive—"

"I'm fine, mother."

Ron took in the scene of the captive Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy and then looked over at Harry. "I bet you've got quite a story."

"I do," Harry said, getting to his feet. "But it'll have to wait. I need to find Romeo, first. He's injured. He… he…" Suddenly, Harry couldn't speak.

"I'll help you," Ron said, his voice calm and full of reassurance. "John, you wait here for the others."

Milquest nodded. "Umm, Harry? About Malfoy?"

"Lestrange hit him with the Cruciatus."

"I meant Lucius," Milquest clarified, inclining his head in the direction of the armed Lucius Malfoy. "Billings, Diandra, and Parveux are dead."

Harry's heart sank at the confirmation of his co-Auror's fates. "Lestrange killed them. Lucius helped me capture him. You can check their wands," Harry stated. He turned to Ron. "I saw Romeo on the ground about fifty yards that way."

It didn't take long for them to find the Romeo. He was still stunned, but he was alive. Harry rushed him over to Draco.

"Can you help him?" Harry asked, kneeling next to Draco and holding out Romeo in his arms. The seriousness as well as déjà vu of the situation finally caught up with Harry, and tears began to flood his vision.

Narcissa must have Summoned Draco's wand. She handed it to him. He held the wand out over Romeo's prone form and cast a series of diagnostic charms.

"I'll need to take him to the hangar." Draco met Harry's eyes. "He'll be all right."

Standing, Harry wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. "Ron, can you—?"

"I'll handle things here. You come back once you have Romeo settled," Ron said without hesitation.

"Thanks, mate." Harry turned to Draco. "Can you stand?"

Carefully, Draco started to move. He was unsteady, and Narcissa helped him to his feet.

"Hand Romeo to me," Draco said.

"I can Apparate us all there," Harry said, putting an arm around Draco's waist.

"Do you know how to Apparate with an owl?" Draco snapped.

"Umm."

"It's not the same as basic side-along. Let me take him. You follow us there."

"Are you sure you can?"

"I'm fine," Draco said with gritted teeth.

"I'll come along as well," Narcissa added.

Harry nodded and placed Romeo into Draco's arms. "I'll be right behind you." He waited until Draco and Narcissa had each Disapparated before heading to the hanger himself.

Draco had Romeo out on his desk and was already Summoning several potions when Harry arrived.

"You can heal him, can't you?" Harry asked.

"Shh, let me work." Draco administered several drops of two different potions and continued to cast diagnostic and healing spells. "He has a few broken bones and some internal bleeding, but I think he'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Harry reached out and gently stroked the top of Romeo's head.

"I'm sure. He's going to be fine," Draco said, sounding confident. "Okay, now stand back. I'm going to wake him."

Harry took a step back from the desk and nearly bumped into Narcissa, who was standing behind him.

"He's quite good at his work," Narcissa whispered with overwhelming pride into Harry's ear.

" _Ennervate!_ " said Draco.

Romeo's eyelids fluttered open and he scrambled to his feet. Draco reached out and petted him with the slightest touch of his hand skimming over Romeo's feathers. "Shhh," cooed Draco. "Shhh. You've had quite the adventure."

Romeo took several wobbly steps across the desk and up onto Draco's forearm. "You are one brave bird," Draco complimented.

Harry could feel the relief washing over him. It was overwhelming. Everything caught up with him at once – the aurors who died, Lestrange's capture, Romeo taking a curse for him, Draco being tortured – it was all too much. Tears pooled in his eyes and his jaw began to tremble. Harry turned away and covered his face with his hand.

"Harry?" Draco asked gently.

Harry desperately tried to rein in his emotions, but to no avail. Falling to his knees, he let out a loud, choked sob. There was a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Narcissa looking at him with a gentle smile and kind eyes.

"It's over, Harry," she said in a motherly tone. "Let it out."

Draco knelt by his side and held out Romeo, who let out a soft trill when his eyes met Harry's.

Harry reached out and caressed Romeo's feathers. "Thank you. Thank you," Harry said, letting go and blinking several tears loose from his eyes. In his mind he was thanking both Romeo and Draco.

"I should go see if Lucius needs me," Narcissa said softly.

Harry could tell that she was giving them a moment together and he truly appreciated it. He collected himself. "Please tell Ron that I'll be along shortly."

"Certainly."

"Thank you."

"And, Draco," Narcissa said, "please find me before you retire for the night."

"I will, Mother."

"Goodnight," she said, then took several steps backward and Disapparated.

"I like your mother. I realized that just now," Harry said, wiping the tear tracks from his face.

"That's good, because she likes you. She didn't shut up about you at dinner."

The thought made Harry smile. "You talked about me?"

"Yes. Well, she talked. At me. She said I was being a stubborn old goat."

Harry laughed.

"I resent the comparison. I'm not old," Draco stated and gave Harry a wink.

Harry let the quiet moment linger. They stared and smiled at each other until Romeo interrupted them with a loud woot.

"I'll take him home with me tonight," Draco said.

"I need to go and sort everything out. It'll probably take all night. I'll tell them you need your rest and to put off your interview until tomorrow."

"I could drop Romeo off at home and go with you."

"No," Harry said gently. "You get some rest. Someone will probably contact you tomorrow morning. I guess that's later today, isn't it?"

Draco nodded as Harry cast a _Tempus_. It was almost two thirty.

"Draco." Harry reached out and cupped the side of Draco's face with his hand. "You were brave, too."

Harry could see the tears well in Draco's eyes as he leaned forward to kiss him. It was a short tender kiss, but it held the promise of something more.

"I'll come back as soon as I can. I… I need…"

"You never give up, do you?" Draco whispered.

"No, I don't."

"You're a fool."

"Probably, but I'd rather be a fool than never trust people," Harry stated definitively.

"Not people. Me."

"You. Yes, I trust you."

"Why?"

"I trust my instincts. It's worked for me before."

"That's what owls do."

"Huh?"

"They trust their instincts."

Harry smiled. "That's a good thing, then."

Draco nodded, and Harry took it a signal that it was okay to kiss him again. He cupped Draco's face with both his hands and kissed him with every last ounce of emotion that had been warring inside him. Romeo let out a loud whistle causing both Harry and Draco to laugh.

They helped each other to their feet. Romeo chewed on Draco's hair.

"I don't want to go," Harry said.

"I know, but you have to. It's your job."

"This could take a while," Harry said with a long sigh.

"Send me an owl," Draco said with a smile.

"I'll do that." Harry stroked Romeo's back and gave Draco one last kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight."

~ooOOOoo~

It wasn't until after three in the afternoon when Harry finally got a minute to write Draco a letter. He sent it off with Banquo, thinking that the owl might enjoy a trip to the hangar.

_March 6, 2003_

_Draco,_

_I've been debriefing at the Ministry the entire day. I'm finally heading home. I feel like an Inferius and need to get a few hours of sleep. Ron told me that you came in for your interview at noon. I hope it went well and that you're feeling all right. I haven't stopped thinking about you all day. Can I come by your cottage tonight? I want to see Romeo. I need to see you._

_Hopelessly yours,  
Harry_

_March 6, 2003_

_Harry,_

_Romeo is healing quickly, as am I. We'll be expecting you._

_Draco_

 

Harry slept like the dead until Kreacher, as instructed, woke him at nine in the evening. He showered and quickly ate a sandwich before Apparating to Wiltshire.

Harry knocked on the door of Draco's cottage several times before Draco finally answered.

"Hello," Harry said and nervously waited to be invited inside.

"Hello. Come in, please," Draco said stiffly. "It was getting late, and I wasn't sure you were still coming."

Harry removed his cloak and hung it on a hook by the door. "I needed to get some sleep."

"Are you feeling better?" Harry asked as he followed Draco into the sitting room. He immediately saw Romeo sitting on the perch that Lysander had occupied the day before and went over to pet him.

"I'm fine. I should ask the same of you."

"Huh?"

"All your fussing over Romeo and me, and you neglected to tell me that Lestrange had cast the Cruciatus on you as well. I found out about it during my interview."

Harry stroked Romeo's back feathers. "It didn't seem important. It still doesn't." Slowly, Harry approached Draco. "I want to talk about last night, but not about Lestrange."

Draco nodded.

"I came here last night because you didn't answer my letter," Harry stated and took another step toward Draco.

"I…" Draco closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Harry waited patiently for him to collect his thoughts.

"I…" Draco continued. "I made a mistake."

"It wasn't—"

"Let me finish," Draco admonished. "Merlin, you're impossible."

"Sorry."

"What I was trying to say was that I made a mistake pushing you away. Last night… before everything happened… I had already decided—"

Harry pulled Draco into his arms and silenced him with a passionate kiss. Romeo whistled at them.

After the kiss had run its course, Draco pulled back and said, "You never wait for explanations, do you?"

"Not when I don't need them." Harry kissed Draco again, holding him close and feeling the weight of his body in his arms. Over and over he captured Draco's lips and mouth with his own, staking his claim.

"I'm feeling lightheaded," Draco whispered in between long drawn out kisses.

"Good," Harry replied with a sly smile, and kissed Draco again. "I have something for you."

"Yes, I can tell."

Harry blushed. "No. Well, yes, but not…" He pulled out his wand and Summoned the box he had brought from his cloak pocket. "Last night I wanted you to come over so I could give you this."

Draco stared at the box with a confused look on his face.

"Go on, take it," Harry urged, holding out the long slender box. He could see the suspicion on Draco's face. It was obviously a wand box, and Draco was intelligent enough to put two and two together.

Hesitantly, Draco reached out and took the box. When he opened it, his face flooded with emotion. "My old… you didn't have to—"

"It's yours. I should have given it back to you a long time ago."

"I can't."

Harry removed the hawthorn wand from the box and placed it into Draco's hand. "How does it feel?"

"Incredible," Draco said, closing his eyes. "Different, yet… like… coming home."

"Try it," Harry urged.

Draco tapped the wand to the box, banishing it from sight. Draco gasped. "It works better than my current wand. The magic flows easier – more naturally."

"Then that's the wand you're meant to have. The wand chooses the wizard, and so do I. I trust you, Draco. I trust you with that wand and I trust you with my life. Last night prov—"

Draco's mouth devoured his words and wiped out all thoughts except what an utterly fantastic kisser Draco was.

"I don't need explanations either," Draco said. His hot breath tickled Harry's ear.

Clutching the hawthorn wand in his hand, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and whispered, "Let's see what else this baby can do?"

The pull of the Apparition hit Harry immediately. In an instant, Draco's bedroom came into focus. They kissed again, pressing their bodies as close together as possible.

"Mmmm," sighed Harry. "There's something else I wanted to show you last night."

"Rather presumptuous, aren't you?" Draco teased.

Smiling wide, Harry steered Draco to the bed and sat him down on the edge. "Actually, it's not what you're thinking. You'll see. _Accio_ Draco's hair brush."

A silver handled hairbrush came zinging out of the bathroom. With lightning-like reflexes, Harry caught it as he would have a Snitch.

"What are you—?"

"Shhh," Harry cooed and sat on the bed next to Draco. He turned Draco's shoulder so that he was facing away. "Shhh, just let me."

Harry removed Draco's hair tie and placed it on the bed next to his wand. Draco's hair fell across his shoulders and down his back to the top of his shoulder blades. Harry drifted the palm of his hand over the length of Draco's hair. "I've wanted to do that for quite some time."

"Touch my hair?"

"Yes, God yes." Harry placed one hand gently at the top of Draco's scalp to steady his head and raised the brush to the top of his hair. He brushed downward in long smooth strokes.

"Sweet Slytherin's ghost," Draco moaned.

"Do you like this?"

"I've never… yes."

With reverent repetition, Harry brushed through Draco's fine hair while holding his head so as not to pull on the hair too hard. A powerful feeling washed over Harry. He believed that he had never been so intimate with another human being. He felt connected, and despite the act being so simple – so innocent – it was exceptionally erotic. He peered around and saw that Draco had his eyes closed. Harry continued to brush all of Draco's hair until it shone brightly in the shimmering light from the fireplace. Setting the brush aside, Harry ran his fingers through the luxurious tresses.

"Mutual preening often leads to copulation," Draco said after several minutes of nothing but the sounds of their breathing and the crackling fire.

"I was hoping."

"Mmm, keep that up. Feels good."

Draco tilted his head to the side, extending his neck. Harry slid his fingers through the soft underside of Draco's hair, massaging the base of Draco's neck and scalp.

"I think it's working," murmured Draco.

Moving all the hair off to one side, Harry kissed and sucked on the curve of Draco's neck and the top of his spine.

"Mmm, off," Harry whispered, tugging at Draco's shirt.

Draco waved the hawthorn wand and banished the unwanted piece of clothing.

"Better," Harry murmured, and wrapped his arms around Draco while still nuzzling his neck. Harry kneaded Draco's chest and sought out his nipples. When he found them, he gave them each a little pinch. Draco practically jumped off the bed. Harry chuckled.

Draco turned around and launched himself against Harry, tackling him to the bed. "This foreplay is going to be the death of me," Draco said, and ground his erection against Harry's.

"You're the one with the handy Banishing Charm."

Draco banished the remainder of their clothes with a lascivious smile. "Is that what you had in mind?"

The heat of Draco's skin blanketing his own was amazing, and Harry was excited beyond any semblance of control or shame. There was only Draco and immediate need.

"Draco, please," Harry begged. "Lube."

" _Accio_ lube." The bedside table drawer popped open and a bottle of lubricant flew out and into Draco's outstretched hand.

"I want you in me. I trust you," Harry said while meeting Draco's surprised stare.

"I don't want you like that," Draco whispered.

"Like what?"

"Wanting to bottom because you're trying to prove something."

"That's not—"

"Sure it is."

"It's…" Harry chewed his lower lip. "We'll see what happens. Just let me—" Harry reached out for the lubricant, but Draco pulled his arm back.

"Harry, listen to me. You say you trust me. Then trust me when I say there will be another time – probably many more times – but tonight, I need to feel you. After last night, I need to feel alive. Make me feel alive. I've been dead inside for so long. I want to let you in, Harry. I need to let you in. Trust me."

His throat constricted, and Harry could only nod his acceptance. Draco lay back on the bed and set the bottle on the bed beside him. Harry crawled up Draco's body and when they were face to face, he kissed him gently. Picking up the lube, he coated his fingers. He wanted this.

The sounds of Draco's moans were intoxicating and evolved into begging by the time Harry had worked in two fingers.

"Just fuck me. Please," Draco choked out in between heavy breaths. "Need. Need. You. Now."

Harry coated his cock and positioned himself in between Draco's wantonly spread thighs. He guided the tip to Draco's entrance and pushed. Draco pulled his legs back, lifting up his arse. The change in position gave Harry a better angle to push forward through the tight muscle.

"Oh God," Harry moaned when he had pushed inside several inches. He looked at Draco's face. His eyes were closed, but he looked relaxed, and was breathing steadily. Harry rolled his hips and pushed all the way inside.

"Fuck, yes," Draco moaned. His mouth hung open and he took several short breaths.

Leaning over, Harry kissed Draco's open mouth while moving his hips in slow, short thrusts.

"Harry," Draco muttered against his mouth.

"I'm not going to rush this," Harry said emphatically.

"All right. Just…"

Harry pulled back slowly until half the length of his cock was unsheathed and then carefully slid back inside.

"Fuck, so good," Draco moaned and tossed his head back.

Harry sat back on his knees and spread them wide. He lifted one of Draco's thighs over his shoulder while Draco's other leg spread even wider for him. Harry then proceeded to fuck with a deliberate and restrained rhythm – gently pulling back and pushing forward, savoring the feel of Draco's arse clutching every inch of his prick. He balanced himself on one arm and with the other touched every expanse of Draco's smooth skin within his reach. He glided his fingers over Draco's chest, stomach, and neck. He caressed his shoulders, arms, and hip bones and basked in every moan and sigh Draco gave him in return.

Continuing their coupling at such a measured pace became more and more difficult. Harry could feel his orgasm pooling in the pit of his stomach. His toes tingled. His blood pulsed in his crotch.

"Draco," Harry moaned. "Can't. Need."

"Fuck me hard. Fuck me until you come."

Harry drove himself into Draco, his hips snapping forward of their own accord. They both moaned louder and louder with every thrust. Soon Harry was sweating profusely and grunting from the exertion. Draco fisted his own cock faster and faster. Harry could feel Draco's insides tensing around him – every last bit of their bodies winding tighter and tighter like a coiled spring. Draco shivered as he came spurting over his stomach and chest. Harry pounded away, frantic for release. He closed his eyes and cried out as the spring released and his climax overtook him. His thrusts slowed, and he felt his body coming back under his own command.

Leaning forward, he kissed Draco, not wanting the moment to end. They kissed over and over. Draco tugged on Harry's lower lip and did wicked things with his tongue. A moment of disappointment crept through the euphoria when Harry felt his softened prick slip from Draco. He rolled to the side and rested his head against Draco's shoulder.

"That was…" Draco said breathily with his eyes still closed.

"Wow," Harry sighed, then heard a strange clicking noise. He sat up to find Romeo walking across the bedroom floor. Harry tapped Draco on the stomach, and the other man finally opened his eyes.

"How'd he get up here?" Harry asked, feeling oddly exposed.

"He had to have walked up the stairs. He can't fly yet."

They watched Romeo nonchalantly walk along the floor, hop up onto the desk chair, and then hop up to perch on the top of the backrest.

"You little voyeur," Draco playfully yelled at him. He turned to Harry. "Your owl is a perv."

"Hey, he was your owl first."

"Did you get an eyeful?" Draco asked Romeo. "Well that's your last. Next time I'm closing the door."

Harry chuckled, and Romeo wooted and whistled. Draco collapsed back on the bed. That seemed good enough reason for Harry to roll on top of him and kiss him some more.

"It's a good thing I'm a cuddler otherwise I'd find you smothering," Draco stated in between kisses.

"So… what do owls do after they copulate?" Harry asked.

"They go to bed."

"Really?"

"No, but I'm shagged out, and you should be, too."

They managed to push back the bedclothes and crawl underneath the covers.

"Goodnight," Harry whispered, nuzzling against Draco's neck. "Are you going to be okay in the morning?"

"I'll be fine. Goodnight, Harry." Draco pressed a quick kiss to Harry's cheek.

Harry snuggled up against Draco's side and closed his eyes, still feeling weight of Romeo's gaze.

 

~ooOOOoo~

Epilogue: One Year Later…

 

_March 8, 2004  
Dear Harry and Draco,_

_How about the two of you come to dinner this Saturday? You haven't been over in months. Also, I'm not sure if you realize, but Angelina is due next week. Poor thing looks like she might explode. I invited them over as well. They might come depending on how she's feeling. I'm planning on making chicken, if Draco would like to choose the wine. The last one you brought was delightful._

_Also, Draco, could you look at Linus' right foot before you send him back? I think he's got something wrong with his center talon. It seems to be bothering him. Thanks in advance._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_March 9, 2004_

_Hermione,_

_Saturday night is perfect. I know an excellent Pinot Grigio that I think you'll like._

_I clipped Linus' talons. They were all too long. There's a charm you can do on his perch to make it hard and abrasive. It will keep his talons trimmed if he's not getting outside enough. I'll show it to you on Saturday._

_See you then,_

_Draco  
_

~ooOOOoo~

"Everything's delicious," Harry complimented.

Hermione beamed. "Thank you, and Draco, this wine is fantastic."

"Thank you. It's one of my favorites." Draco knew that he really should have complimented the meal, but just didn't have it in him. What Harry thought passed for good food – well maybe he did know, but liked to make his friends feel good.

Weasley stuffed his face and kept from looking directly at him as usual. After Harry had told Hermione and Ron about being a couple, things had become quite strained. Draco was certain Ron kept from looking at him to avoid conflict, and now that they managed to get along, albeit tenuously at best, he still had the habit of never making eye contact. Things were only slightly less stilted with Hermione. He managed to stop thinking of her as simply 'The Mudblood' months ago and realized that she made for more intelligent conversation than her weasel husband.

Despite Draco's discomfort with being around the Weasley clan, he knew he had the better end of the deal. To their credit, they tried to tolerate him for Harry. Lucius on the other hand, did not. His mother had forged an immediate bond with Harry, but his father couldn't hide his disdain for Harry or his dissatisfaction with his son. On the rare occasions that they did join his parents for dinner at the Manor, Draco spent the evening counting the number of times that his father's facial tick made its appearance. The record was two-hundred-and-forty-six twitches of his right cheek and eyelid.

Tonight was slightly more relaxed because George had taken Angelina to St. Mungo's. Draco didn't much care for more overpopulation of Weasleys, but at least that left a quieter dinner table. The difficulty of an evening with Harry's friends was proportional to the number of Gryffindors or Weasleys present.

Draco choked down another bite of the rubbery, breaded chicken and contemplated feeding the rest of it to Romeo under the table.

Hermione and Ron had loaned Linus out to the senior Weasleys so they could send him to Romania and use their owl for the local birth announcements. In turn, Harry insisted on loaning out Romeo to Hermione and Ron. Now that Harry had moved into the Wiltshire cottage, Romeo didn't get out enough.

When Draco was certain he wouldn't be able to stomach one more bite, he was saved by the sound of an owl pecking at the window.

"Oh," Hermione said, rushing to let the bird in. "That's Molly's new owl, Zolan."

"She purchased a Boreal?" Draco asked.

"Yes, she always thought Romeo was adorable, so when she went to Eeylops to get a new owl last month, she picked out Zolan. I think he's lovely."

She fed the owl a treat and excitedly opened the letter. "It's a boy! They've named him Fred. Healthy. Mom and baby are fine."

Draco offered his arm to the strange owl. Zolan immediately jumped onto it and gave a friendly woot. Inspecting the legband, he saw that the owl had come from an Irish breeder. Draco supposed Eeylops needed to find a new source now that so many of his owls went to the Ministry. Draco stroked the bird's head and then set him on the large perch next to Romeo.

Harry picked up his wine glass. "A toast: to Fred Weasley."

They all raised their glasses and toasted the newest Weasley. Draco took a large sip and noticed Ron's stoic expression and red eyes. The sad memory of his brother had obviously shadowed the happy occasion. Harry and Hermione also looked wistful.

The silence was broken by the noise of several loud trills, and everyone turned their heads towards the owls. Draco could not believe his eyes. Zolan was cleaning the feathers on the back of Romeo's neck. Romeo appeared to be thoroughly enjoying it, letting out trills of pleasure.

Harry let out a loud gasp. "Oh my God. Will you look at that?"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Mutual preening often leads to copulation," Harry stated.

Ron groaned.

Hermione giggled.

Draco sneered in disgust. "Romeo, honestly. A Weasley?"

 

*The End*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) Original posting here: http://rickey-a.dreamwidth.org/205541.html

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] And An Owl Named Romeo by Rickey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309295) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
